Back in my days: Book 2: The Race to the Final Battle
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? How does Kai know her? This book covers training Lloyd, and the race against time to stop the final battle from happening.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello out there! So, yeah…this is Book 2 of my Back in my days series! *cheers excitedly***

 **Ok, I know typically the chapter coincides with an episode…but this one is more of between seasons kind of deal. Basically, it's been a few days since the Great Devourer been defeated…and the ninja have been camping out on the edge of the city. Still Kai's POV.**

 **Read and enjoy! P.S: For all of you who are just joining us, you may wanna read Book One: The Search for the Green Ninja, to understand certain things about Kai…and in a way Nya. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that MIGHT happen.**

Prologue: Just a Dream…Unfortunately

I woke with a start to find an actual roof over my head. Puzzled, I rolled over onto my side, and immediately realized that I was in my bed back home, upstairs in the loft. Throwing my covers off, I hurriedly changed out of my scratchy nightshirt and into a pair of breeches and a warm tunic. Pulling my sturdy boots on, I hopped ran down the stairs to the part of our home that housed the family business. Walking in, I spied a slice of bread and a wooden cup of water sitting out for me. Walking over, I picked the bread up, quickly wolfing it down as I picked the cup up also. Heavy footsteps drew my attention to the door that separated the family kitchen from the shop. A moment later, an older version of me, with graying black hair instead of auburn, walked into the kitchen, wiping his hands on an extremely thick leather apron he was wearing.

"Morning Father." I felt ecstatic to see him, and by the warm smile on his face, he was glad to see me too.

"Morning son. You slept in today. Nya said you had a nightmare last night, so your mother and I decided to let you sleep in. Once you're done eating your breakfast, we still need you to do your chores. Nya is already outside doing her chores." Father placed his hands on my shoulders. "When you're done with that, come back inside for your lessons."

"Yes Father." I smiled at him, quickly wrapping my arms around him in a bear hug.

Surprise flashed across his face, before he quickly hugged me back. "Any particular reason why we're hugging son?"

"No reason Father. I'm just glad that it was just a dream…and Nya and I aren't alone in the world with only three other teenagers and a little kid…oh! We were also with the First Spinjitzu Master's youngest son, Wu. Only we called him Sensei. We also were in charge of defending all of Ninjago from evil. There also was soo much high tech around." I headed to the back door, hoping to catch Nya before she collected eggs from the chickens.

Strolling through the yard, I breathed deeply, allowing the fresh air to fill my lungs. Spotting Nya, wearing a dull simple brown dress and a light shall to keep the autumn breeze off, headed towards the chicken coop with an empty tightly woven basket tucked underneath her one arm. Breaking at a sprint, I tried to catch up with her. "Nya! Nya! Wait up, sis!"

Nya quickly stopped, turning around to face me. "Hey Kai. What's up?"

"Nothing much…just, do you want to trade chores today?" I reached for the basket, as if to emphasis my point. "I'll collect the eggs from the chickens, if you deal with Old Bessie."

Nya promptly took a step back, pulling the basket out of my reach. "Sorry Kai. But we traded chores yesterday. Do your own today." Nya paused, shaking her head. "Honestly, I have no idea why you have such a grudge against her. She's just a _donkey_. Not even a young one at that."

I rolled my eyes at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "Come on, sis. She _hates_ me, and loves you. Can't we trade chores?"

Nya tapped her chin as if she were thinking it over carefully. "Nope!" She then burst out running towards the coop, giggling as I yelped and took off after her.

"Hey! Come back here sis!" I cried out as I tore through the yard to try and catch her.

Giggling, Nya threw herself over the coop's gate, her skirt quickly entangling around her legs. Skidding to a halt, I tripped over a rock and immediately began falling towards the ground. Only the ground had disappeared from beneath me and I was suddenly stumbling through cold, dark air. Panic welled up inside me as I thrashed trying to grab hold onto something, anything to stop my fall. A shout escaped me as I closed my eyes tight, knowing that soon I would hit the ground hard…

…

My eyes snapped open to revel that I was not back home, but rather sleeping in a red sleeping bag in a small campsite at the outskirts of Ninjago City. The campfire we had cooked dinner over last night was down to the embers, glowing softly. Pushing myself upright, I wrapped my arms around my legs as homesickness crashed through me. Somehow, mentally telling myself I can't go home didn't help any. Hot tears leaked out of my eyes as I stared at the ground, certain aspects of my dream replaying themselves in my mind.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Lloyd suddenly crawled into my line of vision.

"Yeah." I managed to croak out, hurriedly wiping the tears off my face. "It was just a dream."

Lloyd frowned as he climbed up into my lap. "It couldn't be just that. You're crying."

I blinked slowly, feeling more tears wetting my cheeks. "It was really…weird. I was on some kind of farm…and this guy there kept calling me son. He sent outside to do chores, and there was this girl that was about my age out there. Weird part was that I kept calling her sis." I paused wondering if I was being too vague. "It started with me waking up in this bedroom. The weird thing was that it felt familiar. As if I had woken up in that room a thousand times before."

Lloyd tilted his head, puzzlement crossing his face. "Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory pushing its way through."

I quickly shook my head at him. "If that's the case, then I'm some farmer's kid." I made a mental note that wasn't the exact case. Everyone had animals and farmland back home, no matter what they did for a living.

"You also have a sister. Man, I wonder what it would be like to have an older brother. Especially if it's you." Lloyd placed his head on my shoulder.

I smiled, placing my hand on the small of his back. "Thanks kid. But I'm pretty sure that I am probably the worst big brother in the world right now. Sorry."

"You still will make a great big brother." Lloyd suddenly reached into his too big gi sleeve, pulling out a chocolate bar. "Want some chocolate?"

Before I could respond, Zane sat upright in his light gray sleeping bag with white stripes. "No chocolate! I do not want a repeat of the Great Chocolate Incident!"

Lloyd turned to stare at him, confusion flashing across his face. "What's the Great Chocolate Incident?"

Before Zane could answer that, I hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ok, that's enough for tonight. We really should get to sleep. We still have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"But..." Lloyd started to protest against the idea of going to sleep.

I promptly yelled night, and then lay down, throwing my cover over me very quickly. I felt guilty for cutting them off like that…but honestly didn't want Lloyd to learn about the so-called Great Chocolate Incident just yet, if ever. I could hear Zane telling Lloyd that I was right, and he needed to go back to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

 **A/N: Hello! So, yeah. That just happened. Wonder what that bit about the Great Chocolate Incident was about? And why was Zane determined that they should avoid chocolate, because of it?**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm supposed to be working on Billy's New Team…a Power Ranger story, but my mind is at a blank for it. On the bright side, we're at the part in the story where they go house hunting! And we all know how well** _ **that**_ **ends!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that MIGHT happen!**

Chapter One: A house-hunting we go.

I woke up to bright sunlight blazing in my face. Groaning, I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. "Why didn't anyone wake me when it was time to get up?"

"Zane said something about you having some nightmare last night…one that _might_ have to do with your family." Cole's voice sliced through the air suddenly, causing me to snap my head up.

The black ninja was crouching next to the campfire, stirring something in a pot. My stomach turned as I vaguely wondered if he was actually cooking, or if he was just keeping the food warm for someone else. "Who did the actual cooking?" I quickly held my hand up, shooting him my sternest look. "I want an honest answer."

Cole threw his head back as a bark of laughter escaped him suddenly. "Dude, relax. Jay cooked breakfast. I just volunteered to keep it warm for you while the others go help with repairing the city, oh! Sensei is looking for a real estate agent." Cole scooped the still questionable goop into a bowl for me. "Something about how we need a roof over our heads."

I rolled my eyes at him as I accepted the bowl, quickly gagging down the mystery goop. Don't get me wrong, Jay was still a better cook than Cole…just, he was rather unpredictable when it comes to choice in ingredients. Today's combination was not one of his best ideas. "Thank you, Cole. Do I want to know what he put in this?"

Cole immediately wrinkled his nose. "No, you don't. Come on, we have a city to clean up still."

I grimaced at that thought, recalling how the last three days had been spent cleaning the city. "Right… did Zane or Lloyd say anything else?"

Cole shot me a sympathizing look, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes which really ruined the moment. "Lloyd tried asking us for details on the Great Chocolate Incident…but Zane said your actions last night hinted you really don't want him to know about it." I groaned at that, burying my head into my hands. Cole quickly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Cheer up Kai. It could have happened to any of us."

I shook my head ruefully at him. "Right. But it had to happen to me. The only plus side is that Sensei and Zane knew what to do before I was claimed by death by Chocolate."

Cole smiled wanly at me, knowing that the Great Chocolate Incident still gave me nightmares occasionally. "Come on. Everyone's waiting for us. Let's go clean up an entire city!" Cole tried to sound ecstatic about it, but he was clearly getting tired of always cleaning the city.

…

As it turns out, we weren't cleaning the city today. Sensei had found a real estate agent by the name of Patty Keys. The first place she took us was an old apartment that only had one bedroom and one half bathroom; with no lighting. The neighborhood it was located in was full of lowlifes waiting to mug passerbys. Shivering, I turned my attention to the crowded living room that we were standing in. And that was it was like without furniture. A frowned crossed my face as I realize that this was place was even smaller than my childhood home. Which is saying something, seeing as it only has the one bedroom, the store front and a small kitchen. Jay must have felt the same thing as me, since he suddenly spoke up.

"We can't train Lloyd here! There's not enough room!" Jay dramatically flung himself down to the floor.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though personally I agreed with him. Turning to face Patty Keys, I inclined my head to my overly dramatic brother. "I agree with him. We don't have enough space here to do what we need to get done."

Patty pressed her lips tightly together, annoyance flaring up briefly in her eyes. "I'm sorry but this is the only available space within your budget."

A soft oh dear escaped Sensei as he looked over the tiny area. Cole rubbed the back of his head, uncertainty flashing briefly in his eyes. "Well… I know that Sensei told you what we are looking for in a house. Do you have anything that falls under _those_ requirements?"

Patty looked to him for a few minutes, clearly pondering what he asked. I felt annoyance flare inside me for this entire ordeal. Back home, one just lived on land that has been passed down for generations. Finally, Patty spoke up again. "We have one. It's called the Hero Suite."

We looked to each other for five seconds, before nodding our heads. Sensei took one step forward. "Show us please."

…

The Hero Suite was perfect, several bedrooms, two full-sized bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and living room, there even was a training area built into the apartment. We kinda may have talked Sensei into get that one instead of the other apartment. We each announced that we could take on jobs to help pay for rent. Sensei reluctantly agreed to our plan, before announcing that he was going with Nya to find new parts for the Ultra Sonic Raider. After he left, we bid Lloyd bye…and ordered him to stay inside where it is safe. Then we stepped outside and split up to go locate paying jobs.

…

I grimaced as I glanced around the room. The second I noticed a sign announcing that the lady who worked here was hiring, I had knocked on the door. I had not expected that she would yank me inside, dumping me into a room full of snotty nosed kids. It didn't help the fact that she had yelled 'your hired' when she did that. Honestly, I still didn't know what I was supposed to do. She looked frazzled though…must be desperate for help if she wasn't even going to double check that I was capable to do the task. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves quickly. I have watched my neighbors kids multiple times before, how hard could it be?

…

Groaning, I collapsed onto the couch, my muscles aching as if I didn't exercise vigorously everyday for a living. I wasn't the only one that was exhausted either. Cole was rubbing his feet, grumbling about them aching. Zane was rubbing his wrist, exhaustion flooding his eyes, while Jay had almost fallen asleep the second he sat down. The only thing keeping him awake was Lloyd poking him frequently.

"We still don't have enough for rent. Maybe if I take a double shift tomorrow?" Zane mentally counted up the amount we had made today.

"I can do a double shift too." Jay cut in, struggling to stay awake.

Cole nodded, his eyes trying to close themselves. "Same here. It should help."

I didn't like the idea that my brothers were desperate enough to work double what they already were working. "I'm not sure about this. We're already tired from one shift, what's to say that we will fall asleep during one of our shifts?" I took a deep breath, crossing my fingers that they would listen to me, just this once. "Maybe we should talk to our bosses, try to get arranged that at least three of us is with Lloyd at all times…" I glanced up to see that they had already fallen asleep on the different couches.

Shaking my head, I glanced over at the kid. Lloyd noticed, and immediately waved me off. "Go ahead and sleep, Kai. I'm fine."

I sighed before closing my eyes. Within seconds, sleep overtook me, sending me into a dreamless rest.

…

I tried to pull the two kids apart, wondering why anyone wanted to do this for a living. Not even Min had been this difficult whenever Old Joe couldn't watch her and he had me take care of her. Maybe they just needed to go outside to run some energy out or something like that. Min _did_ enjoyed helping me with my chores. Before I could succeed at breaking the fight off, I spotted Cole sprinting across the street, headed towards the subway station. Alarmed, and knowing he should be guarding the bank vaults, I abandoned my post to go see what was wrong.

My boss sprinted after me, yelling for me to come back. When I didn't, she fired me as loudly as she could. Zane quickly joined me, worry creasing his brow. "I am afraid that I mixed up and flipped an egg onto a small child's head. My boss has fired me."

I gave him the smallest smile possible. "Join the club. I'm taking it you noticed Cole too."

Zane curtly nodded, before picking up speed. Soon, we had cut up with Cole. He glanced at us for three seconds, before turning back to the abandoned subway station. "The serpentine robbed the bank while I was duty. I… I was tired. I fell asleep on duty. They got away with thousands of dollars. My boss fired me for sleeping on the job." Cole turned bright red at this last comment.

I shook my head wryly, wondering if Jay at least still had his job. "Come on. We have serpentine to catch! And again…welcome to the club."

Cole yelped in surprise, staring at us in pure shock. "You two were fired too?!"

We both nodded our heads in confirmation. Cole shook his heads at us, before leading the way down to the subway station. We quickly followed him. Once down there, we found out that the serpentine had taken command of an old subway train, and was pulling out of the station. Leaping forward, we leaped onto it in hopes of stopping them. Not until we did that did I remember that we didn't have our weapons with us at the moment.

…

"This is really bad!" Cole stared first out the window, then back to the train's controls.

The serpentine had escaped, though not without laughing in our faces and telling us that the whole thing was to distract us from Lloyd. Now we were on a train barreling down an abandoned track, ready to crash into the upcoming wall…oh! And Jay was tied up on the tracks between us and the wall. I vaguely wondered how he got there in the first place…but frankly more concerned about stopping the train before it reaches him. Jay had somehow managed to wiggle up into a standing position, and was rapidly hopping as fast as he can to escape the train. Zane and Cole both were standing at the controls trying to figure out how to stop the train. I stared at the controls, sending the image to Nya. Seconds later, the back of my head started tingling. Quickly, I reached out to see what Nya had to say.

 _Well?_

 _Ok…depends on what you want to do Kai._

 _Stop the train before it runs over Jay._

 _Kai!_

 _What? It's true!_

 _Kai! I'm gonna kill you…later. This is what you have to do…_

…

Jay threw the door open as we charged into our apartment.

"Lloyd?!" We yelled as we scanned the apartment for the kid.

Cole slumped against the wall, sorrow flooding his continence. "We're too late. The kid's gone."

"No, he is not. My nephew is right here." Sensei suddenly stepped out of the shadows, his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

Nya was of to the side, eyes narrowing as she glares straight at me. I immediately swallowed, my heart thudding loudly. Maybe I shouldn't have been too blunt with her about our situation.

"A lesson has been learned while I was away. Am I correct?" Sensei asked as he tapped his staff against the floor.

Zane bowed his head in shame. "Yes Sensei. We do not need this big apartment. We just need each other."

"Good. Come, let us move to the other apartment immediately." Sensei started to walk away from us.

A question quickly popped in my head, on that needed answered. "What happened to Scales?"

"He was thrown into jail, but swore he would come back for revenge."

Great. Just what we needed. Never let anyone tell you that the life of a ninja is easy. It is the exact opposite of that.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, so I hadn't gone very far on this chapter when it hit me. I should have my Power Ranger team play fetch with my Silver Ranger's pet dog…while morphed! It is awesome if you ask me.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Time to fight pirates! Thinking things over…this chapter might lead to interesting conversations between Kai and Nya. Might also be shorter than usual since apparently the episode shows more of the bad guys than Kai… ugh.**

 **Anyways! Hope you all enjoy this adventure that our favorite Ninja are having!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Two: Pirates?!

I watched Jay and Zane work on training Lloyd from where I was cleaning the dinner dishes. The kitchen being in the same room as the living room actually was helpful in that aspect. I flinched as they crashed to the floor, tripping over a box that we still hadn't unpacked yet.

Jay sprung back to his feet, annoyance flaring in his eyes. "Oh come on! This place is too small to train Lloyd in!"

Zane brushed himself off, before helping Lloyd back to his feet. "Indeed. There is no room in here for the maneuvers that our training requires of us."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room as Cole finally placed his feet on the floor. Sensei entered the room right then from the bedroom we all shared…you ever tried shoving six beds into a room only big enough for one bed? Yeah, don't. Especially since that doesn't include our six dressers…and closet space. Really annoying trying to figure out that jigsaw puzzle. Sensei hummed to himself, tapping his staff against the worn-out flooring.

"Perchance there is somewhere out in the city we can use for training?" Sensei suggested, looking over the disaster that was the makeshift training center.

Nodding in agreement, we filed out the apartment single file. Time to go looking for some place to train Lloyd, outside the apartment.

…

I slowly arched my eyebrow up; wondering if the so called 'Grand Sensei' Dareth knew he was reminding me of my ex-girlfriend, Livvy. Maybe they were related? I mean, how many people have a weird obsession with animals? Shaking my head, I quickly pulled my hood up over my head. Time to stop the animal impressions; they're starting to get on my nerves. Whipping around, I quickly knocked him down to the ground, pinning him.

Dareth quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Ok! Ok! You can use my dojo to train the kid!"

Snickers escaped my brothers as they clapped their hands over their mouths. Zane moved forward, an apologetic smile in place. "Sorry about that. Kai can get a bit impatient at times."

Dareth grumbled to himself. "No need to apologize, I had it coming. It was only a matter of time someone better than me would come along."

I smiled as I reached out to pull him back up to his feet. "My name's Kai. These are my brothers, Zane is the blonde, and Jay is the blabbermouth." Jay yelped indignantly at that comment. "Cole is the tough guy, and the kid is Little Lloyd."

"I'm not little!" Lloyd squawked, jumping backwards at the slight towards his size.

Cole promptly nudged him, a grin crossing his face. "You look little to me."

…

"Ok, try to break these boards." Cole stacked five boards on top of each other, gesturing for Lloyd to punch them.

Lloyd bit his bottom lip, before quickly punching the boards. I flinched automatically, presuming that he would just bruise his fist. A gasp of surprise escaped me as the boards split...as well as the floorboard beneath the boards. Zane moved to stand next to Lloyd, examining the damage done.

"A bit too strong. You need to learn to restrain yourself." Zane paused glancing towards the rest of us. "Lloyd has the potential to become the greatest ninja to ever live, since he appears to be able to control all the elements."

"I can break fifty boards!" Dareth strolled up to us, his faithful students right behind him with the said fifty boards.

I arched my eyebrow, not entirely sure if that was true. "Oh really?"

Dareth folded his arms as he looked straight at me. "Yes really. If I break these boards right now, I want to be the Brown Ninja."

My eyebrows quickly knitted together in confusion. I don't think there was such a thing as a brown ninja. Cole rolled his eyes has he nodded his head. "Sure thing. You break fifty boards, and then you can be the Brown Ninja." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Really?!" Ok, someone doesn't understand sarcasm.

Dareth quickly punches the boards, only to hurt his hand. I rubbed my forehead, wondering vaguely why I wasn't surprised. I walked over to see if I couldn't help him get something to help with his hand. Stepping into the back room, I quickly found a first aid kit and the materials needed to make an ice pack. I quickly made an ice pack, figuring that it would do to help numb the pain.

Walking over to where Dareth was sitting, I grasped his hand, pressing the ice pack against the swollen knuckles. "There you go. You can thank Zane for insisting that we all learn basic first aid."

Dareth glanced up at me, surprise flickering in his eyes. "You said earlier that you're all brothers… but you sometimes talk as if your just friends. What's the truth?"

I blinked, surprised by his question. The prophesy stated that we were all brothers, something that still didn't quite made any sense to me. "We're brothers by bond, not blood."

"Oh." Dareth glanced to the ice pack pressed against his hand.

I opened my mouth to ask if something else was bugging him, when I suddenly felt it. A double whammer. Blinking rapidly, I tried to figure out what was going on. My head was throbbing from the pain of the double whammer, but the room wasn't spinning. Reaching out, I contacted Nya quickly, hoping to figure out what's going on.

 _Pirates! Everywhere! I don't really know what to do! Kai! Help! Pirates!_

 _Whoa there! Calm down sis! You're sending me a double whammer, you're so upset about this…did you say PIRATES?!_

 _Yes! Wait…if I'm sending you a double whammer, why aren't you unconscious?_

 _Good question. Must be because I have that new ability, the one to send you images. Back to the reason we're talking to each other. Did you, or did you not say pirates? Like in the reason why Father had to make so many weapons, pirates?_

 _Yes. Oh dear. What do we do?! I don't think Father's rule of hiding in the barn during pirate attacks counts._

 _Nya…we're in the middle of a city, there are no barns to hide in! Now then, please recall that you are the Samurai X…I'll get the rest of the guys._

I snapped out of it to find a confused looking Dareth and Cole staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my nose?" I reached up and poked my nose, pretending to be confused about why they were staring at me.

"Uh…no. Pirates, actual pirates not characters in a movie, are attacking right outside. Dareth is gonna watch the kid for us while we protect the citizens."

Remember back when I was all like there is nothing easy about being a ninja? Yeah, this is what I was talking about. "Let's go then!" I charged off to find Zane and Jay already tackling several of the pirate crew.

I quickly threw myself into the fray, not really registering the fact that I spent an entire childhood being drilled that you don't attack pirates, and here I was throwing myself at them. Nya eventually arrived in her Samurai X suit, blasters blazing. Captain Soto, the pirate captain, punched me in the face, annoyance flaring in his eyes.

"Arr! What be with all the pajama men?" He growled as he jumped back onto his ship.

Wait a minute…that was the _Destiny Bounty_! Only, it now read the _Black Bounty_. Wonderful. Dodging another attack, I quickly jabbed at one of the pirates. This should be but a minute.

…

I really need to stop being optimistic. Apparently Dareth somehow got it in his head that he could be the so called brown ninja if he defeats the pirates. Now we have to rescue him before the pirates throw him overboard. Thankfully, they don't realize we're on board…yet. I readjusted my pirate costume, narrowing my eyes as they marched Dareth onto the plank. No way we can get there fast enough to stop them.

"Ok! Ok! I admit it! All of my trophies are fakes! And I painted my belt brown!" Dareth sobbed as he stumbled onto the gangplank. I just about gave myself away when he fell off, only for Lloyd to show up with the UltraDragon. I am going to kill that kid. This was soo not staying behind.

"Look men! A pajama boy!" Captain Soto cried out as he pointed at Lloyd.

Cole took that time to dislodge his pirate costume. The rest of us were quick to follow. Leaping into action, we began to battle the pirates full-heartedly. Grabbing Lloyd by the scruff of his collar, I dropped him into a barrel sitting out on the deck. "Stay here. It's too dangerous for you to fight."

Lloyd tried to climb out of the barrel, but couldn't quite make it. "But Kai!"

"No buts!" I yelled as I rejoined the fighting.

Several minutes later the sound of splintering wood filled the air. Alarmed, I spun around in time to see Lloyd spinjitzu out of the barrel, shattering it in the process. How did he figure that out so quickly!? When he stopped spinning, he landed on his face. Biting back a groan, I hurried over to him to check how he was doing. As in, he better not have any broken bones! As I neared him, the kid scrambled back up to his feet, with a broken nose…but it didn't look nearly as bad as the one I had received during the battle for the third fangblade. Sparks flew from the kid as he attempted to use his elemental powers.

I lunged forward, my heart pounding wildly. "Kid! No! You can't use your powers yet! They're out of control!" Next thing I knew I was lying on my stomach, the mast down and pinning me in place.

Nya quickly flew her suit over, lifting the mast off of us, yes us. Lloyd had pinned all of us down. By the time she had the mast in place; the police had arrived and were taking the pirates away.

As we stood in a small cluster, talking to the police chief, Garmadon showed up and reclaimed the _Bounty_ for his own evil use.

"Son! You will never be strong enough to defeat me! Join me, and be on the winning side!" Garmadon attempted to tempt Lloyd to join him.

My heart clenched tightly at the thought that the kid would actually leave us for his evil father.

"No. I belong here. With the ninja. I am sorry…Dad." The last part was a whisper as Lloyd stepped back so he was brushing up against us.

Garmadon then left, not without our noticing the serpentine helping him, leaving us alone in the city. Sort of alone. I rolled my eyes skyward as my ears picked up the sound of someone, I mean Dareth, who else would it be really?, sneaking up on us. Jay casually reached behind him, and flipped Dareth onto his back in front of us. We immediately burst out laughing, relaxing now that the battle was over.

Dareth rolled onto his side, a plea clearly written in his eyes. "Can you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

Shaking my head at him, I quickly pulled him back to his feet. "Dareth, friends don't need to ask for forgiveness. We already forgave you the minute you were safe from harm."

Dareth blinked, looking first to Cole, then to Jay, then Zane, followed by me. We all quickly nodded our heads in agreement. We were friends, whether we like it or not, with Dareth.

I wonder what our next adventure has in store for us?

 **A/N: Done! Ok…let's see here. Uh, Kai and Nya are from somewhere that apparently labels pirate attacks as normal. Hmm, no barns to hide in though. See ya next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Ok, time to check out Darkly's School for Bad Boys! Yeah!**

 **Ok, now that I am over my hyper-spell (I think?) I shall turn my attention over to the actual story. *folds arms in a reverence manner….gets distracted by black and white stray cat* *Kitty!***

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Three: Hey look! Evil Twins!

I folded my arms across my chest as I watched the kid train with Jay. He was given the task to light up a light bulb, which was not screwed into a socket. Lloyd bit his bottom lip, concentrating very hard on what he was doing. I glanced to the side to check on the broom and dustpan, making sure that we didn't forget those at the apartment. Dareth was also watching the training with his students. Though, he was doing it out of curiosity and not out of he's a teacher too, like I was. A loud explosion caught my attention as the light bulb responded to too much power being shoved into it. I grabbed the broom and hurried over there, quickly sweeping the glass up. Lloyd sighed as he walked over to a bench, sitting down hard.

"I'll never get this down!"

Sensei walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is alright Lloyd. You did wonderful considering where you're coming from."

I blinked as I realized that Sensei was referring to the fact Lloyd had been trying to follow his father's footsteps up until just a few weeks ago, when we found out that he was the green ninja. Before I could say anything though, the door swung open as Nya walked into the dojo. Now something else that has changed recently, not only are we next door neighbors with her, but our mailman quite on us. Nya, bless her heart, volunteers her own free time to go collect our mail from the post office and act as our mailman. Let's just say Jay and I both cross our fingers that we have mail everyday…for different reasons, though both reasons do deal with her. She also works at an autobody shop, where she works on the Ultra Sonic Raider in her down time.

Nya smiled as she waved a single envelope into the air. "I have mail for Lloyd! Sorry guys."

"N..n..n..n..no problem, Nya! Umm, how's the uh, Ultra Sonic Raider, umm, coming along?" Jay somehow managed to stutter out.

Nya shrugged half-heartedly. "If you like, you can swing by the shop to check on it." Jay nodded quickly, perking up at the idea of seeing Nya at work. "Man, you guys are lucky."

Cole picked up a box full of light bulbs, his one eyebrow immediately shooting upwards. "Why's that?"

Nya handed Lloyd his letter, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I don't think my older brother can find any complaints about you guys. Unless he can and hasn't said anything yet."

Thud. Cole had somehow managed to drop the box on Jay's foot. "You have an older brother?!"

Nya rolled her eyes. "Yes. And before you ask, he is the kind of brother that, when I was six, we found out that one of the neighbor boys had a crush on me. Idiot chased the poor boy off, claimed he wasn't good enough for me. Just about all the guys back home are nervous about approaching me in any way, shape or form. All cause he _just_ has to protect me." Nya wryly shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes.

I quickly bit back a groan. I remember quite clearly what she was talking about. She tried drowning me afterwards. Hey! At least our mother stopped her. "He'll have a hard time finding something to complain about us." And by us, I mean my brothers. They're all perfect for her.

She rolled her eyes, knowing quite well what I really meant by that statement. I was about to respond to her eye roll, when she suddenly waved at all of us. "I have to get back to work. Bye guys!"

"Bye Nya!" I seriously hope her boss and coworkers, and customers!, are treating her like the special lady she is… ok, maybe I am a bit too protective when it comes to guys and my little sis. But, hey! I'm _older_ ; I get the right to be protective.

Zane suddenly cleared his throat, drawing all of our attentions. He was standing next to Lloyd, holding the kid's letter. "Excuse me…but according to this, Darkly's School for Bad Boys as been moved by Lloyd's change, and as now been changed to Darkly's School for Great Children. They want to present Lloyd with an honorary award of excellence."

Jay immediately grinned like a maniac. "That is soo cool! Just think Lloyd! This is _before_ the final battle! Afterwards there would be soo much going on! All kinds of awards! And you get a fan club!"

Cole hurriedly clapped a hand over his mouth, annoyance briefly flashing across his face. "Ok then. Looks like the ninja are headed back to school!"

…

I looked over the boarding school that reared up in front of us. It looked the same like last time we were here, like it was _Darkly's_ school. A small boy in the school uniform was watering the plants next to the school gate. Upon noticing us, he broke out in a warm smile. "Welcome to Darkly's School for Great Children! My name is Brad Tudabone, may I please aide you with finding the principal's office?"

Cole nodded his head yes, a polite smile crossing his face. "Sure thing kid. That would be much appreciated."

With that said, Brad led us inside. Immediately, I noticed something was off. Really off to be more precise. "Hey, Brad? Where is everyone?"

"Today's Ninja day. Everyone is hiding in honor of the ninja." Brad cheerfully answered as he opened the door to a rather dark office. "Principal Noble is right inside." As he spoke, a dark figure sitting behind a desk moved gesturing for us to come in.

"Come on in Ninja! I really would _love_ to meet the heroes of Ninjago!" Was that sarcasm I was hearing?

Shrugging, Cole walked inside, Jay and Zane right behind him. Lloyd nearly on top of their heels. Frowning, I followed after them, the back of my neck prickling with unease. I had a _really_ bad feeling about this. My trepidation about entering the room proved correct when several sandbags suddenly fell on top of us, knocking us out. A panicked thought of 'Nya' flashed across my mind right before everything went dark.

…

 _Kai!? Kai?! KAI?! Where are you!?_

 _Wha… Lloyd's old school. Ugh, my head hurts._

 _Why does your head hurt? No, don't answer that. Jay is acting weird today._

 _What do you mean? Hold on one second._ I grimaced as I dropped out of the connection, to find myself sitting in what appeared to be a dusty old library. My brothers, minus Lloyd, were sitting around me, as well as what appeared to be the school's staff. I gritted my teeth together to stop my pounding headache as I reached back out to her. _When did you notice Jay was acting weird again?_

 _Two minutes ago. It's the whole reason why I've been calling you for the past two minutes!_

 _Wait. We, as in all five of us, were still unconscious at that time…here at Lloyd's old school. We are teaching Lloyd the art of walking into traps._

 _Kai. I know that is not an actual lesson. Do I even want to know what's going on?_

 _Probably not. I'm gonna double check to see if anyone knows if Jay has a brother or not. Then locate the fake and punch him in the face. Think Sensei would mind if I use my true potential to do so?_

 _Kai, DO NOT get yourself in trouble. Besides, only Lloyd will understand how you got this information._

 _The others could have asked him already…_

 _I asked Zane, and he says that they unanimously voted against asking Lloyd._

 _In that case, I won't ask them. Man, the onetime our captors decide to keep us away from him…wonder which room they're keeping Lloyd in?_

 _Wait a minute… Kai!_

I quickly dropped out again, to find Zane pressing a makeshift ice pack against my head. Jay and Cole both were holding their own makeshift ice packs to their own heads, grimacing from the headaches that we all had from being knocked out. "Thanks Zane. We need to find a way out of here. Does anyone know what _is_ going on here, anyways?"  
One of the professors nodded his head. "Yes, we're the new teachers in charge of changing the school to a school to correct bad children's behaviors into good behaviors, instead of encouraging the bad ones. Only when we tried to change the school regime, the students rebelled and locked us in here. They came up with an award idea to lure Lloyd in." He takes a deep, almost shaky breath. "They want him to be their leader. They believe he is still bad deep down."

I clenched my fist, scanning the walls for a way out. "We have to get out of here. I have a _really_ bad feeling about this."

Zane shot me a funny look, as if he sensed I knew more than what I was letting on. Ok, so I was withholding the fact someone had tried to pass themselves off as Jay…and apparently the only reason it didn't work was because he didn't quite act like him. I still wasn't about to let this information become a known fact, unless he tries framing Jay for robbing a bank or something.

"This school was built for evil geniuses. Should there not be secret passageways in the rooms then?" Zane turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

"We don't know. We're new here!" Another professor whined, worry creasing her brow.

Shaking my head, I quickly started looking for any passageways that would lead us out of there.

…

Navigating a pitch black tunnel with only Zane's glowing head, which apparently the staff was _not_ expecting, for light, was not on my bucket list. Pretty sure no one had that on their bucket list.

"Sweet! I can cross something off my bucket list!" Scratch that. Jay has certainly proven multiple times that his bucket list is really strange. Every time we activated a booby-trap in our prison, he announced that being caught in said booby-trap was on his bucket list. We activated seven different traps, each one deadlier than the last.

"Jay! I am highly concerned about this bucket list that you have!" Cole snapped from where he was trotting on Zane's heels. Apparently mister fearless is terrified of the dark. I shook my head at my brothers, wondering if we were going to learn anything else about each other on this little adventure.

Zane suddenly stopped walking, making the rest of us to crash right into either him, or each other. "We have arrived at a dead end. My scanners indicate that there should be a door in front of us. Shall I attempt to open it?"

Cole whacked Zane on top of his head. "Dude! Don't ask that, and open it already!"

Zane opened the door to reveal that we were now inside of one of the lockers. I tensed as I noticed the small size of the locker. Next thing I know, Cole was opening the locker door, while saying something about someone hyperventilating. It wasn't until Zane carried me out that I realized _I_ was the one hyperventilating. Gasping, I struggled to get more air down, gulping in deep breaths.

Zane knelt next to me, worry dancing in his eyes. "Kai? You need to breathe, ok? Just in and out. In and out." Pause, then. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, puzzled about what just happened. "What…what happened?"

Cole placed a hand on my shoulder, a wry smile on his face, though worry creased his brow. "You kinda freaked out back there. My guess is that you have claustrophobia."

I swallowed hard at that. Panicking because of small spaces was not a good idea… especially when there is a potential threat against Jay doing who knows what. Standing up, I turned around and nearly froze again. Because right there in front of us was, well, _us_. Only they were wearing dark sunglasses, covering their eyes. Cracking their knuckles they smirked as they watched us gather our bearings.

Evil Cole suddenly stepped forward, his smirk deepening. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I believe Lord Garmadon has a message for you four…" Alarm shot through me as I realize that they are working for Garmadon. Before I could think of a response to that revelation, they leapt at us, forcing us into our defensive positions.

This might take awhile.

…

I nearly tripped over myself when the students appeared dressed as us. They quickly tackled our evil selves down, pinning them. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Jay who took the chance to punch his evil twin…who may have made the mistake of announcing that he had kissed Nya. I allowed a satisfied smile to cross my face, which grew wider when Evil Jay turned to dust. Whipping around, I aimed to knock Evil Kai out of business. Maybe this won't take that long with the kids.

"Ugh! The kids are confusing _me_!" Jay suddenly cried out as he barely missed a kid.

Cole dodged around two more kids, quickly tackling his evil self to the ground. Evil Cole poofed into dust immediately. "Yeah, but they're also confusing the doppelgangers!"

Doppelwhat? Shaking my head, I quickly finished off Evil Kai swiftly.

Within seconds, the hallway was cleared out, and the staff came out of the locker. Smiling, Principal Noble declared that even though they should punish the students, in honor of them turning good, they will be throwing them a party instead.

"Will there be cake?" Cole asked as his stomach growled loudly.

We all burst out laughing at that, smiles all around.

…

I leaned back in the passenger seat of the Ultra Sonic Raider which our evil twins…or is it triplet in my case?, had stolen. We were headed back to return it to Nya, and tell Sensei all that happened today.

Zane suddenly spoke up, alarm edging his voice. "Someone is trying to contact us."

Frowning, I flicked the communications open. Immediately, a video picture of Garmadon filled the screen. Wonderful.

"Just cause you won today does not mean you will win tomorrow. I will destr…" Static quickly caught him off, ending the rant.

"It appears to be that the Ultra Sonic Raider is still broken." Zane pushed a couple of buttons trying to repair the connection.

"It's not broken. I just thought you wouldn't want to listen to him plot out your destruction…also he was disrupting my game that I'm playing." Lloyd spoke up from the back seat.

Cole immediately twisted around in his seat to look back at him. "What game!?"

Lloyd didn't answer, choosing to hum a response instead.

Wonderful. At least we learned new, uh, interesting things about Cole, Jay, and I today. School does that.

 **A/N: Done! And seriously? Do we still say Kai had an evil twin if He and Nya are twins? Or is it evil triplet cause they're both good? By the way…Jay is not in the Ultra Sonic Raider with the others, he is flying the UltraDragon home.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! Time to race…vroom vroom. Also, RandomDragon? The timetravel one will be interesting for the both of us… I still don't know how I'm gonna do that one…**

 **Eh… I still have ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I HAVE TO FIGURE THAT MESS OUT?! Where did the time go!? Uh… that is going to be a very interesting chapter. Once we get there…which will be sometime this week…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Four: Crash goes the Car

I fought to close my eyes, even as horror filled me. I still wouldn't mind knowing _why_ Sensei decided that the best way for Lloyd to prepare for the responsibility of being the green ninja was by doing a handstand while holding the rest of us up by his feet. Truthfully, we looked like an upside down pyramid in my opinion. I glanced down to see a single bead of sweat slip down the kid's face. He was doing pretty good for this being entirely unorthodox. Just then a wrecking ball…looked like a giant ball on a chain, came crashing through the wall. Startled, Lloyd tipped over, dumping all of us. Dareth ran up to the construction crew, fuming slightly.

"Hey! You're not to start tearing down until tomorrow!"

I sprung back up first, quickly making my way over to him. "Tear down the dojo? Why would you do that?"

One of the crewmen scoffed loudly, pushing his hard hat up slightly. "He's fallen behind on his payments. Unless he can pay up the fifty thousand dollars he owes. Darnagom Enterprises wants to buy this place to build a Frisbee golf course."

Zane promptly snapped his head up worry crossing his face. "Darnagom is an anagram for Garmadon."

"Wait…do you mean that _Dad_ is trying to close the dojo down?" Lloyd widened his eyes in fear.

I scratched the top of my head, worry dancing in my eyes. "That…actually makes sense. He wouldn't want you to reach your full potential…and that can't happen until you've had some training. If we can't train you due to lack of space, then he automatically wins."

Nya, who had been helping us train Lloyd today, suddenly pulled a poster out of her pocket. "Hold on, tomorrow there's some kind of race. The first place prize is one hundred thousand. If we can when that, we could save Dareth's dojo."

Jay immediately flung his hands around, alarm flashing across his face. "Whoa whoa whoa! This is the _Ninjaball Run_ you're talking about! Everyone knows that it is the biggest…most dangerous race in all of Ninjago! Were you raised under a rock!?"

I flinched alongside Nya at that comment. Nya hurriedly shook her head. "Try a village that makes Jamanakai Village look like a giant city. Everyone found the harvest to be extremely exciting. A girl can only weed a garden so many times before she gets sick and tired of it."

A soft oh escaped Jay as he quickly ducked his head in embarrassment. Cole scratched his head, peering at the paper. "You know? I think that we can make this work. If we enter in the Ultra Sonic Raider…and the kid can use it as practice to fly the UltraDragon."

"Looks like we might be able to save your dojo Dareth." I commented, even as I wondered exactly how dangerous could a race be…

…

I checked everything in my section of the vehicle, double checking that everything is in working order. The race was to start in a couple of minutes, and I already have a bad feeling that some of our competition was not going to let us when, no matter what. We were going up against our old mailman; he somehow added turbo boosters to his bike, The Royal Blacksmiths; they were singing, Ed and Edna, Captain Soto and his pirates; really nervous about those guys, our two favorite skeletons, Gene and Brad from Darkly's….and the rest of the school. Nya stood next to the Ultra Sonic Raider explaining about a new feature that she had added, but we couldn't hear a word she was saying over the engines.

"What did you say?!" Cole yelled over the engines.

Nya glanced back to the announcer, before turning back to face us. "I have to go! The race is about to start! Good luck!" She then left, hurrying to the stands.

I rolled my eyes at that. She was scared about how we'll react about the change she made. Honestly, it _was_ her idea in the first place. We just made it a reality.

"Cole! The gas! The race is starting!" Jay suddenly screeched as our competition shot across the starting line.

Cole slammed down on the gas, only for the Ultra Sonic Raider to fall apart…literally fall about. Someone had removed the screws holding one of the tracks in place. Jumping back out, we scanned the disaster, annoyance flashing through us. Lloyd turned the UltraDragon around, worry dancing in his eyes.

"Do you guys need help?"

"No! Go race kid, only one of us have to cross the finish line to save the dojo!" I called back, sending him away quickly.

Now we get the fun job of fixing the tracks.

…

"Ok…now that we are off for real this time…can I ask you a question Jay?" Cole shifted gears effortlessly as we left the city behind and entered the desert.

Jay shrugged from where he was sitting, looking right on the bored side. "Sure thing. Go right ahead." Jay waved at him to continue.

"What is up with your bucket list?!" Cole just about screeched.

I immediately perked up, curious about what Jay had to say about it. Jay cleared his throat nervously, glancing back and forth between all of us. "Well…you see here, when I was younger I had two things total on my bucket list. Then when I met Sensei and started my ninja training…I kinda decided my bucket list should include things that we might get ourselves into saving the day. So, any trap I could think of went on the list." Jay paused, glancing over to where Zane was sitting in the back. "Once we learned that Zane was a nindroid, I added a few other things to the list. One of which was being in a dark tunnel where the only light source was Zane himself."

I promptly shook my head at him. "Soo, basically I am hearing that you add things to your bucket list that makes sense with the way your life is headed at the time?"

Jay smiled weakly as he nodded his head in affirmation. We all looked to each other…just in time for Zane to yell at Cole to keep his eyes on the road. My eyes widened in horror upon noticing that the Pirates had crashed into a pile of rocks. A minute later a loud explosion ripped the air as a cannonball shot past us, missing us by a mile.

"Guys! Dad's here; and he's shooting cannons at you!" Lloyd cried out through the com system connecting us to him.

"What?!" " _Wonderful_!" "Can this day get any worse?!" "If we remain calm…who am I kidding!? _Zane's_ not calm! Panic!"

I somehow managed to reach over and whack Jay, while at the same time trying to figure out who said what.

"Can you guys speak on at a time? I only understood what Jay said…" Lloyd guided the UltraDragon overhead.

"I'll let you know when I know what each of us said. I'm not entirely sure what I said even was…" I grumbled as I called back to him.

Zane pushed a couple of buttons, allowing us to attack Garmadon back. "Perchance if we team-up together, we can help each other across the finishing line?"

"Sounds good to me." We all responded in unison to what Zane suggested.

…

I ignored the death looks everyone was giving me. I turned the heat up to full blast. The terrain we just entered was Birchwood Forest…and I had no desire to turn into a living Popsicle again. My teeth were already chattering from the cold.

" _Kai_ …it's too warm in here. Can you turn down the heat?" Jay whined as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

Zane suddenly flicked a switch, a proud smile crossing his face. "There. How is that Jay?"

Jay sank back in his chair, relief flashing across his face. "Much better. How did you do that?"

Zane shrugged, a wry smile crossing his face. "I asked Nya to fix the air conditioning and heaters in a way that will give each of us our own central airs. Unfortunately, she hasn't had time to give everyone controls. I am the only one that can control them…besides Kai. She said she'll work on it some more after the race." Zane paused, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Also…I believe none of us want Kai to freeze to death."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through us upon hearing that. I sighed as I realize that this means I won't have to battle everyone on what the temperature should be anymore. Now then…if I could just stop shivering!

"Guys! Lloyd's out of the race!" Cole yelped loudly as he pointed out where the UltraDragon and Skeletons were tangled together.

"G..g..g..r..r..r..e..a..t..t..t..t its down to just us to save the dojo…" My teeth chattered loudly, making it harder to understand me than usual.

…

Seriously? How many places does Ninjago have that is cold year round!? First Birchwood Forest, now Glacier Barrens. Whoever planned this track must want me to freeze to death. Soo so cold! Rubbing my hands together, I blew onto them in an attempt to warm myself up.

"Oh no!" I wanted to strangle Cole…I really did. Someone should make a rule that when in this race…you're not supposed to say that. Cause it meant that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Zane ignored the panic that Jay and I were going into.

"We're running out of gas!" Cole responded.

Jay immediately sucked in a big breath. "Didn't Nya refill the tank to the maximum at the _starting line_?"

"Yes! But the tank is too small to hold enough gas to get us to the finishing line! We need to refill!" Cole responded loudly.

I pressed a hand against my ear, wondering why he was still yelling. "Cole? We're right next to you…no need to yell."

Cole promptly blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, forgot. But, we seriously need more gas."

A loud honking sound suddenly came from our left side. Looking, we spotted Ed and Edna racing beside us. "Let us give you a hand! We have plenty of gas to spare!" They hollered over the roar of our engines.

"Aren't you racing against us?!" Jay questioned his parents.

"Yes! But we heard that you're doing it to save the dojo!" Edna hollered back.

I quickly went through our options. "Jay! The only way this will work if we transfer the gas _while_ we're racing!"

Jay nodded his head, before climbing out, jumping over to his parents car. He had barely connected the two tanks with a pipe when the serpentine showed up, attacking us. Zane and I quickly climbed out, hurrying over to help Jay get the gas without having to fight off the serpentine. I didn't stay outside to help for long however. Zane very quickly sent me back in due to the fact was shivering to the point of being useless in the fight.

...

"Ma! Pa!" Jay rushed to the now crashed car, checking on his parents.

"We're fine son. Just wish we could have seen the Jalopy cross the finish line." Edna sighed as she looked over the wreck before her.

"Jay! Come on! Garmadon is getting ahead of us!" Cole cried out, anxiety flashing across his eyes.

"Comin!" Jay yelled, before turning to his parents' car. Jay quickly took a piece of their car, before murmuring something to them. He then rushed back to us, sticking the piece on the front of our vehicle. "Let's go!" Jay cried out as he leapt into his seat.

…

I widened my eyes in horror, wondering if anyone else noticed what Garmadon had just done. A loud thud echoed out as Cole punched the dashboard in front of him. "No!"

I glared at the large divide preventing us from crossing the finishing line. The only way out would be if Nya's new upgrade could help us cross this new obstacle. Reaching through our bond, I quickly contacted her.

 _Nya! Quick! What does that new switch do?!_

 _Kai, calm down! It…makes the Ultra Sonic Raider breaks off into two pieces. The big piece stays put while the second smaller piece, with all of you inside, sprouts wings and flies for a short distance before turning back into a car._

 _Thank you…wait._ _ **Small piece?!**_ _You did hear that I have claustrophobia? Right?_

 _I built it before that happened. Sorry. Just close your eyes._

I shook my head as I reached for the switch. "I'm gonna pull the switch Nya added."

"What!?" All three of my brothers yelled out. Zane continued in a semi-calmer state. "Kai, we do _not_ know what that thing does. We should wait till Nya has time to…Ahh!" The last part was due to the fact I had flipped the switch. Immediately I screwed my eyes shut, refusing to look as the Ultra Sonic Raider skyrocketed. I curled my fingers into my armrests, digging my fingers into it. I flinched as the vehicle touched down, skidding to a halt. Silence fell as we waited with baited breath. Was the unexpected fast ride over with now?

"THE RESULTS ARE IN! THE NINJA WIN! BY WHATEVER _THAT_ IS!" The race announcer announced loudly, bellowing with excitement.

Startled, I snapped my eyes open to find that Zane had already opened my door to prevent me from freaking out. Springing out, I turned to look to the front of our vehicle…to see the piece from Ed and Edna's car sitting at the front. The finishing line was behind us, the _Black Bounty_ dropped anchor right in front of us. Garmadon came storming over, anger flaring in his red eyes.

"They shouldn't be allowed to win! That isn't even a part of their car! They added it on _during_ the race!" Garmadon screeched as he threw a perfect little fit.

Still fuming once he realized that the judge wasn't going to give in to him, he turned to head back to the flying ship. Only to freeze when Lloyd neatly landed on top of the ship. "I think this is our ship."

Police zipped across the finish line, one of them pulling out a megaphone. "Lord Garmadon! Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

Garmadon took several steps back, looking around frantically for a way out of there. I quickly ran up to him, determined to stop him from fleeing, when a serpentine bus screeched to a halt next to him. Scales opened the door, a hiss escaping him. "Get on if you want out of here!"

Garmadon leapt aboard and the door very quickly hissed shut. Tires squealing, the bus took off quickly.

"Wonderful. Soo, anyone want to go out for dinner?" Cole shoved his hands into his pockets.

We all quickly shook our heads at him while laughter slowly, but steadily, grew. Nya snuck up behind me, quickly giving me a swift hug.

Yep. We can definitely do this.

 **A/N: Done! Ok….so umm, yeah. I guess I probably should be figuring out how I am going to do the Time travel episode with this head-canon. Actually, I have two different ideas bouncing around in my noggin…**

 **Really like the one that involves Dareth. Might use that.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Finally…took longer to write the one chapter for my one Power Ranger story than expected. Anyways, I can now officially state that I am totally bored…No! I mean sorry! Totally sorry. Due to how long it took me write Rose running away and Billy finding her, I am afraid that we shall be postponing the time-travel chapter to the start of next week. Sorry. I didn't mean to fall behind in updates, then again, I also wasn't expecting to have to deal with semi-writers block. Wonderful.**

 **On to the story! Still considering working Dareth into the Timetravel chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Five: Nooo! I'm small again!

We were flying over Jamanakai Village when I noticed something was wrong. Lloyd was moodily staring over the edge of the ship, his arms folded across his chest. Walking over, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Kid?" I gently asked, wondering if it was something I could fix.

"No, yes. I don't know." Lloyd sagged his shoulders, frustration flaring in his eyes as he looked down to where there were a bunch of kids his age playing soccer.

Wait… "Kid? Are you…wishing you didn't have to train?"

Lloyd guiltily looked up at me. "Maybe. I just…I haven't played with kids my own age in a long time. I just…I want to enjoy being a kid sometimes."

I didn't exactly blame him for feeling that way. Nya and I spent quite a bit of our childhood complaining that our chores were too great and we never got a chance to play with the neighbor kids. "Come on. Let's try looking at the bright side of things. Umm," I snapped my fingers, an idea popping in my head. "I get to know how great of a kid you are."

Lloyd shook his head, unimpressed with my statement. "I get to spend time with Uncle…but _that's_ normal. What would be nice is for us to swing by Ninjago City. The next comic in my favorite comic series is coming out today. If we hurry, I can still get in line…" Lloyd never finished his sentence, for it was right then that Cole suddenly appeared, one eyebrow arched.

"Aren't you too old for comics, kid?" Cole ruffled the kid's hair.

Annoyance flashed in Lloyd's eyes at that, he quickly swatting at Cole's hand. "I'm not too old for them. I know what I like is all. You should try reading them too. They're really good."

"No thanks kid." Cole stepped back, as Sensei appeared on the deck.

"Nya just called letting us know that Lord Garmadon has been spotted entering the Museum. You are needed, Ninja." Sensei tapped his staff against the wooden floor.

With that, we rushed off, leaving the kid behind to continue training.

…

Nope. Nope. This was not happening. I clung to the fossilized bone of the extinct Grundle as the spell Lord Garmadon cast swirled through the air. This was not gonna end up good. If I remember anything from back home, is that once someone casts a spell, the best way to stop it was to destroy the source, not attempt to tackle whatever the spell was aimed at to the ground! That just makes it so that you end up affected by the spell as well.

"Guys! New plan!" I called out to my friends, uncertain if they could hear what I was saying over the loud noise of the spell shaking the fossil.

"What?! Oh no! He's getting away! After him!" Cole sprung down to chase after Garmadon.

I groaned as I scrambled after Cole, pretty sure that none of us even knew what that spell was supposed to do. "Does anyone know what he was trying to do?"

Zane shook his head fervently, concern dancing in his eyes. "I am afraid not. Due you suspect that is important to know?"

I grimaced slightly as I follow my brothers out of the museum. "Yes! We didn't stop the spell from happening back there. Which translates to, whatever the spell was, we've been infected with it!"

Jay promptly gave a nervous laugh. "That's not good. What're we going to do about it?"

I shook my head fervently. "I have no idea! Come on! The serpentine are stealing that sarcophagus."

With that we immediately took off after the serpentine, our feet pounding the marble flooring. Reaching the large double doors that served for the Museum's entrance, I threw them open, charging out into the cool night air. It wasn't long until we were whipping around corners, panting as we tried to catch up with the serpentine. Worry nag at the back of my mind over the fact that we were struggling to keep up with the Serpentine Generals. Typically we would have caught up with them by now, if not passed by them. I sucked in a breath as I skidded to a halt staring at the ancient artifact that they had dropped next to their manhole.

Cole gasped slightly, confusion flashing across his face. "Has it always been that big?"

Dread filled me as I peered into my reflection glinting off of the sarcophagus. Really not good. "Nooo! I'm small again!" Jay overly-dramatically wailed.

"What?!" "We've been turned to kids!?" "I am sure that we can find the antidote to this strange phenomenon."

I shot Zane a withering look, wondering if he was aware how strange his typical speech sounded in such a small body. Too small of a body apparently, we could see sparks jumping from him overloading his much smaller databanks with his vast knowledge he had gained over the years. Turning, I was about to head out to see if we couldn't get Sensei to pick us up, only to realize that the police were parked right there, looking extremely annoyed.

"Kids robbed the museum? That's just great. Come on you four. We need to take you back to the Museum so that you can apologize to the Curator for trying to steal this thing." One of the officers grumbled as he tried to shoo us into the police car.

Jay bristled at being called a kid. "Kids? We're ninja! See!" Jay then tried to do spinjitzu…only to trip and fall on his face.

The officers burst out laughing at that, his demonstration not helping convince them that we were the good guys.

…

"Why do we have to apologize? We didn't steal anything!" I hissed softly to Cole, careful that the officers and Curator didn't hear me.

"Come on, Kai. Someone has to apologize for the inconvenience of having to move the sarcophagus back into place." Cole muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I accept your apologies. Now then, do you know what happened to the Grundle fossil as well, officers? It appears to be missing as well." Curator pointed out the empty display to the police.

Alarm shot through us upon hearing that. Garmadon _had_ aimed the spell at the Grundle fossil… a spell that turned the clock back on us. "Sir! I think Lord Garmadon brought the Grundle back to life!" I tried to get the Curator's attention.

Instead of a respectable adult listening to what I had to say, I had two respectable police officers laughing at me while discussing how they needed to contact our parents. Good luck with that…mine don't have a phone. Zane tapped on my shoulder, pointing out an elementary school class that was walking past. Nodding my head in understanding, I snuck off to slip into the back of the class, my brothers right behind me.

As we walked through several different exhibits, we carefully pulled four sweaters out of the backpacks of various students. Cole immediately groaned once he realized that the sweater he had pulled on was a purple one with glittery stars covering it. Jay grimaced at his luck, a blue sweater with a large light blue butterfly covering it. Zane was unfazed by the fact he had a greenish gray sweater with a large number thirteen on the front. I was the luckiest and had gotten a simple red hoodie. Scurrying quickly, we slipped unnoticed out of the Museum, no one paying any attention to the kids in the back of the class.

"Come on! There's a bus station nearby, we can get a ride home easy." Cole quickly took charge, leading the way down the street.

I hurried after him, knowing that was our best plan of action there.

…

I made a mental note to tell Jay to cut back on the cotton candy. Talk about heavy! Jay was nervously yapping into the pay phone like crazy, as if he felt like pouring his life story out on the kid. "Jay! Keep it short! You don't need to bore the kid to death with your life story! Just tell him to bring our weapons to Buddy's Pizza! Now!" I growled out as I struggled to keep him up.

"Ugh! Fine! Kai's yelling at me to hurry it up so yeah, bring our weapons to Buddy's Pizza. And hurry!" Jay then paused as he waited for confirmation…confirmation I did _not_ agree on by the way, before grinning like a maniac. "Great! Bye kid!"

The second he jumped down, I whipped around to stare at him. "What was up with the smile?"

Jay broadened his smile, a smirk twinkling in his eyes. "What smile?"

I groaned while Cole reached over and whacked Jay, rolling his eyes. "Jay, stop creeping Kai out. We need to get to the pizza parlor before Lloyd, remember?"

Jay fake pouted, before hurrying to the parlor. I sprinted after him, the others right behind me.

…

I didn't think we had changed that much when we were de-aged, until the kid walked right past us with his arms full of sharp weapons. "Psst! Kid! Over here!" Cole hissed waving our youngest member over to us.

"Not now kid. The ninja are waiting for me." Lloyd nearly dropped my sword as he tried to juggle the large weapons in his tiny arms.

"Kid, it is us! _Your_ dear old man turned us into kids." I growled as I yanked him into the booth next to me.

"What?!"

"He also has revived the Grundle in the Museum. Which is double bad since those things hunt Ninja." Jay yapped, ignoring the _we-decided-Cole-would-break-that-news-to-him_ looks we were all shooting him.

"Grundle uh? I think I know someone who can be of help then." Lloyd tapped his chin, an excited sparkle dancing in his eyes.

"Wait… _you_ know someone who can help us?!" Cole demanded, surprise flashing in his eyes.

"Yup." Lloyd smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "If I introduce you to him though, then you have to accept the fact I am _not_ too big for comics."

"Fine! You are not too old for comics. Now take us to him!" Cole groaned, not liking how the kid was twisting everything into his favor.

…

I wanted to find a wall to bang my head against. Apparently the guy Lloyd was talking about is a fellow named Rufus Macallister, who just happened to be a comic store manager… which we were now standing inside of.

"Hmm, Grundle you say? It is well known that the creatures are nocturnal, thus the illuma-swords will work best if you're planning on taking on down, hypothetically." Rufus pointed out the display case with four illuma-swords neatly lined up inside of it.

"Sweet! We now know how to, uh, hypothetically fight off a Grundle." Jay moved to grab the glowing weapons.

"Whoa there kid! You can't just take these things. You must win them in the annual trivia competition!"

With that, Rufus walked off, leaving us alone with plenty of time to panic before our painful deaths. As if reading my negative thoughts, Cole turned to face Lloyd. "Ok, you enter the competition, and win it… we can't afford to lose. Good luck!" Cole patted Lloyd's shoulders.

Lloyd blanched, before turning to look at Zane. "Help?"

Zane frowned, concern creasing his brow. "I believe that Cole is right. Out of all of us, you know the most about the comic books, and thus have the best shot at winning."

"Not what I meant when I said help." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

I flinched slightly, knowing what he meant by that. He had wanted Zane to back him up, not back Cole up.

…

"Seriously?! All that work for illuma-swords that don't even work?!" Jay yelled as he jumped away from the Grundle, holding a now bent illuma-sword.

Cole grimaced as he threw his defective illuma-sword away. "Of course their props. It would have been too dangerous to just hand over the actual things to kids!"

Lloyd had lost the trivia contest, only for the Grundle to attack, forcing us to take the illuma-swords. All of which bent in half the seconds they hit the Grundle…and all they seemed to be doing was making it angrier.

"We need a new plan!" I yelled as I barely avoided the monster's teeth.

"Ninja!" Sensei barged into the chaotic comic book store right then. Lifting his hand up, he showed us something that he was holding. It looked like a bag of Tomorrow's Tea. "Use this to reverse the Grundle back to a pile of bones! And restore your true ages!"

I quickly glanced at Lloyd who had tried to help us fight of the Grundle. "If we use Tomorrow's Tea with Lloyd this close to us, it will age him! He'll lose his childhood!"

Zane promptly looked at me funny-like. "Kai? Where are you getting these facts? You seem to know a lot of uncommon things that aren't common knowledge."

I quickly shrugged; my mind a slight blank to that question. "I don't know. I have amnesia, remember?"

"I don't care about the consequences; I want you guys back to normal, and the Grundle a pile of bones again!" With that, Lloyd seized the tea, throwing it all over us.

When the dust cleared, we were standing at our true heights, coughing up even more dust. Jay frowned as he scanned the area. "Where's the kid?!"

"Lloyd?!" We all called out, worry filling us.

A minute later, a large pile of rubble shifted as Lloyd stood up. Gasps escaped us upon seeing that he was now our age…

"The Final Battle is growing even closer now." Sensei solemnly announced as he placed an arm around his nephew.

Rufus hurried over with a copy of the new sold-out comic book that came out earlier that day. "Here Lloyd, you deserve it."

"Nah. I already know how it ends." Lloyd shook his head, suddenly much more mature than what he was earlier.

Looks like we have to work double time to get him ready to face down his father.

 **A/N: Done! I am now free to have a mini-heart attack about the next chapter…*buries face into pillow* Ah!**

 **I'm good now. Sorry about that. Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Time to oh no… time travel?! I'm doomed! *quickly opens up closet door and dives in, snapping it shut behind me.* I will come out…later. After this entire mess is sorted out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Six: Huh? Kai? Ever heard of a Parachute? Use it!

I swung my practice sword up and over, swiftly blocking a blow from Lloyd. Now that he was older, the kid was concentrating more on his training, and less likely to get distracted by anything. Scowling, Lloyd twisted around and forced me to point the wooden sword down towards the floor. Grunting, I flicked the sword up again. This time disarming my opponent, while knocking flat against his back. Lloyd blinked as he tried to regain sense of what happened. shaking his head ruefully, he accepted Cole's hand to help him back up. "Good job Kai. If I had paid more attention when I was younger, then I wouldn't have fallen for that trick. Where did you learn how to do that anyways?"

I froze, just now realizing that I highly favored a move my father had taught me when I was younger during training. "I don't know… maybe if I had my memories back it will help me with all kinds of questions."

Zane looked at me funny like briefly, as if he sensed that I was not telling the truth right then. I felt bad for lying so bluntly to them, but my past must stay in the past. Zane placed a hand on my shoulder, a warm smile on his face. "Perchance you took fencing lessons in your past life? Instinct will bring those skills out very smoothly, and quickly."

Jay bounced on his heels, excitement flashing in his eyes. "Ooh! That would totally explain why you had a sword on you when Sensei first met you!"

Lloyd snapped his head back up to stare at me, surprise flashing across his face. "You had a sword with you when you met Sensei?"

I frowned, not liking how Lloyd since the Tomorrow's Tea incident had stopped calling Sensei Uncle. "Yeah… it's pretty beat up though. I really should sharpen it. Maybe smooth out the dents too. It's a nice sword once you get past all that."

Cole scratched the back of his head. "Don't we just hire that old fashioned blacksmith guy to do all the weapon repairs?"

I half-shrugged at him, not really thinking about what I was about to say…or a revealing it is to my past. "You do. I don't. I fix my own weapons. It really is easy to do. Especially the sharpening. Fixing dents takes more out of me though. I might have to hire him to that for me… the dents don't look right when I fix them."

Zane dropped his mouth open as he stared at me…before he could say anything about this little revelation though, Sensei came into the room. "Falcon has spotted Lord Garmadon and the serpentine. They are preparing for a final battle in the City of Ouroboros. We must go and slow their progress immediately."

With that, we broke off running. Time for battle. I spun around as I realize that the kid was not coming with us. "Aren't you coming Lloyd?"

Lloyd started, surprise flaring in his eyes. "You mean I can come with this time?"

"You're old enough now. I don't think we have that much to worry about like we did when you were younger. Now come on!" With that, Lloyd took off charging after us, eager to get to put what he learned to actual use.

…

Everything went great, until Garmadon noticed Lloyd. He went pale immediately, and disappeared into one of the underground rooms. Leaving us to fight off the serpentine. We very easily had knocked them down, before charging down to the room he had retreated in, just in time to see him enter a glowing blue portal. And here I was thinking I would never see another portal again.

"Guys…I can't feel my hands." Lloyd wiggled his fingers, even as sand quickly filled the room.

"The lost city is retreating back into the sand, as if it were never found in the first place!" Zane cried out in alarm as he struggled to keep the sand from burying him alive.

Sensei narrowed his eyes, concern dancing in them. "He has gone back in time to change past events which will prevent Lloyd from becoming the green ninja!" Swallowing hard, he looked each of us in the eye. "Ninja go! You must stop Garmadon! If he changes one thing in the past, he changes everything!"

Seriously? He expected me to go through a _time_ portal!? He did know that those are the most dangerous portals out there right? Once you went through one…you would never come back. Instead of arguing that he was expecting us to do something that is completely dangerous, I leapt into the portal, with my brothers right behind me.

…

When I landed, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. My old house with me doing my chores…or the road where I met Sensei with me already lying face down on the ground. Definitely not the empty road with only a confused Garmadon standing around.

"What's going on here!? The time portal was supposed to drop me off here the same time _you_ arrived Kai. There isn't so much as a bicycle for a hundred miles!" Garmadon ranted as he turned to face us.

Jay suddenly pointed to the sky. "Uh, guys? Why is there another portal opening in the sky?"

Startled, we all tilted our heads up in time to see past me…I think I'll just call him Kai…fall out of the said portal. My mouth dropped open as I watched him plummet to the ground at a very fast unhealthy speed…headfirst. Kai jerked suddenly, stabbing himself in the leg. "Well, that explains how I got _that_ injury." Thud. Kai landed head first on the ground, face planting it very quickly.

Zane promptly flinched. "And that explains your amnesia. How did you survived any of that?!"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Must have been lucky I guess."

Jay promptly began shaking me like crazy. "Lucky?! You call falling out of a mystery portal; and landing on your head…without a PARACHUTE! Lucky!? That is not LUCK!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Cole hadn't said anything yet…but the way he was pointing at Kai, then the now empty sky told me he was still processing it. Garmadon grinned hugely as he lifted his Megaweapon up into the air. "I have to go farther back to see what that was about. Anyone coming with?"

I gave my brethren a withered look as they all chimed in that they wanted to go farther back. Crazy. No way are they going to find me entering another portal.

…

We must have gone back too far or something. We were in Old Joe's shop…if you could call it that. Not wanting to be seen, especially since there were no pictures of Min anywhere, a sign that this was who knows how many years before I met Sensei, I dragged everyone behind several of the large, stuffy plants that made for amazing hiding spots. Just then, Old Joe himself walked in. And he didn't look any different now than he did the last time I had seen him. Pure white hair, with silvery gray streaks, that went down his back. And a matching beard and mustache, roughly the same size. Humming some obstruct song only he knew, he sat down behind the only piece of furniture in the entire crowded room. A cedar desk that was so old, it was a miracle it was still standing. He pulled out a piece of paper, a scroll, and dipped a quill into a pot of ink. Slowly, he began scratching the quill against the paper, writing something that only he knew what it was.

Garmadon was about to open up another portal, when with no warning at all, Old Joe stood up and walked over to the door. Yanking it open, he smiled warmly, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Ah! Ray! Come on in! I've been waiting for you." He gestured for someone to come in…which was exactly what happened.

My father looked younger than last time I had seen him with smooth black hair that was spiked all over the place. He still had extremely thick muscles and large calluses on his fingers. His neatly trimmed mustache quivered as his lips twitched suddenly. "I didn't tell anyone I was coming over. How did you know?"

Old Joe twisted his hands around, his trademark mischievous smile in place. "I always know when someone is coming. How can I not with my special talent?"

Father gulped loudly as he sank down into the chair in front of the desk. My eyes immediately narrowed in alarm. You only sit in that chair if you're not there to buy herbs. You're there because you want to know what the future holds for you. A tricky business; and one that Old Joe did not enjoy being a part of. Cole suddenly elbowed me in the ribs. "You ok Kai?"

I quickly nodded my head yes, before lifting my hand up and gesturing to them. "They look familiar. Not sure why though…"

Zane's eyes bored into the back of my head as he once again sensed that I was lying to them. Old Joe moved so that he was sitting down again, facing my father. "Ray…you came here because you're worried that your parents and future in-laws," I may have choked on that… this was _before_ my parents were married! "May be right that this marriage you seek on doing will disrupt the balance." I frowned at that, confused about what he meant by that. What balance?

Father twisted his hands together nervously, anxiety flaring in his eyes. "So, it is true then? If I marry Maya, it will doom the entirety of Ninjago?" Hisses of surprise rippled from all those hiding amongst the plants.

Old Joe quickly waved him off. "No. I did not say that. Are you sure you want to know what the future holds young man?"

Father took a deep breath, determination gleaming in his eyes. "Yes."

Old Joe looked down as he closed his eyes. "You and Maya will find yourselves unable to have children for many years. However…when the medic announces that she can't bear any children…count seven months. Then she will deliver twins into this cruel world. A boy and a girl. The boy you named after your grandfather, with your name has his first name."

Father arched his eyebrow up, puzzlement crossing his face. "You are saying I should name my son Kai Ray Smith?"

I had to try and cover the mouths of everyone there to prevent them from revealing our hiding spot. Cole pried my hand off, shock dancing in his eyes. "Remind me never to challenge your old man to arm wrestling… I might actually loose."

I sniggered at that, even as Old Joe shook his head wryly. "No. _You_ already named your son that. Leave your daughter's name for your bride to come with. Your daughter will not need anyone to balance herself. She can do it herself, preventing her from accidently destroying whole cities. However, your son for the first fourteen years of his life _must_ stay close to her…or else Ninjago will be doomed. Once that trial period passes…he will find three friends who will be like brothers unto him. They will keep him balanced. I believe that is all you wanted to know?" Old Joe looked up suddenly, peering straight into Father's eyes.

Father worriedly knitted his eyebrows together. "So…you are saying my future daughter will be no threat…but my son…"

Old Joe waved his hand fervently. "Only if he is not with his friends. Ray. You must marry Maya and have the twins. The boy plays a very big role in the life of the Legendary Green Ninja." Springing to his feet suddenly, Old Joe walked over to one of the plants. "You might want to give this to Maya. In two days time she will come down with a rather nasty cold."

I rolled my eyes at that. No one ever has to go to him for herbs. He always makes sure that they had the exact herb they needed days before the need arises. Ray nodded his head, before making to leave the shop. Old Joe suddenly raised a hand. "Oh? Ray? You might want to teach your son that time travel is a very fickle thing…and not to worry about following your footsteps. He has a bigger destiny than forging weapons."

Garmadon raised the Megaweapon, quickly opening up another portal.

…

I stopped the others from stopping Garmadon from sneaking up on Kai. I just _knew_ what was going to happen. Sure enough, he wasn't that far from Kai when he suddenly spun around, flicking the sword up to Garmadon's neck. Garmadon very quickly backed track away from him, diving into a bush to hide. Kai then continued limping along…only for Sensei to show up and get the same treatment as Garmadon. Yeah…the others weren't real impressed with me when that happened. We followed closely, nervously watching our past unfold before us. I still found myself constantly going back to that conversation that Father and Old Joe had. I have never heard of something called a balance…and they were speaking as if both sides of my family were involved in it. That an imbalance amongst one of their families would lead to Ninjago's downfall…

…

"Kai? What happens next? Since you know more about this temple than us." Cole crouched low on a branch that hung over the campsite that our past selves were sleeping in. We had made ourselves scarce when the Great Chocolate Incident happened. Unfortunately, we lost sight of Garmadon when we did that.

"Garmadon's shadow is going to lure me away by talking about well…Jay kinda knows." I glanced over to my talkative brother.

Jay nodded in understanding, a frown crossing his face. "This is when Garmadon taunts you about a secret…one that you don't even remember."

Zane quickly shot me a worried look. "You don't think it has to do with the balancing thing now…do you?"

I quickly shook my head no. "None of that sounded remotely familiar. Father must have decided not to tell me that I can accidently destroy all of Ninjago."

Cole suddenly lurched forward, his eyes round. "Guys! There goes past Kai!"

With that we hurried after him. I sucked in a breath, recalling how defensive I had gotten when he suggested that I was lying to the others about something…but he didn't technically had anything on me besides how I reacted to his taunts.

…

That could have gone better than it did. I pushed myself up as I stared at the two Garmadons. Battling two of them was not as easy as I had initially thought, with five of us doing the fighting. Four of us being more advanced in our skills than the fifth member of our little group. Ugh. Kai looks like he's hyperventilating a little because I'm here. Jay suddenly pulled the other golden weapons out. "Guys! We can use the golden weapons to destroy the Megaweapon!" We each grabbed a weapon, our old gold weapons, and twirling around, we pointed them right at Garmadon.

"Ninja go!" We cried out as we blasted the Megaweapon out to space. The gold weapons flew out of our hands and joined the Megaweapon in the night sky.

Everything suddenly went blurry, startling me a great deal. Alarmed, I reached out and grabbed a hold of someone…I think it was Zane… I hope it was Zane. When everything settled back down, we were back in the _Bounty_ 's training room. I glanced around noting how much it looks the same. When Jay suddenly spoke up. "Kai? Can you let go please? I can't feel my arm."

I quickly released my grip on him, embarrassment heating my cheeks very quickly. "Sorry. I just got a little unnerved back there."

"Sensei! I'm going go train while we wait for the ninja to come back from the past!" A minute later the door swung open to reveal a very much still here Lloyd. Who may have frozen at the sight of us. "You're back!" Lloyd ran up and tackled hugged Zane. I tiptoed away, leaving Lloyd to distract the others from my leaving.

Unfortunately, Cole noticed. "Where do you think you're going Kai?"

I turned to face him, worry dancing in my eyes. "I figured…after what we, umm, _learned_ today, you would like me to leave the team…"

Jay immediately grabbed me by my arm, dragging me back to the others. "What?! No way! Come on! The old guy basically said that you're safe long you're with us! We're keeping you balanced…whatever that means. But, hey! If it's keeping Ninjago from being destroyed…I'm all for it! Besides. We're brothers. _Your_ brothers. I think we can handle whatever it is that is so dangerous about you. Also. We need to invest in getting you some parachutes. They were invented for a reason. Use it."

We all looked to each other for five seconds, before bursting out laughing. Much to Lloyd's annoyance. "What's so funny? Come on guys. Let me in on the joke. Guys!"

Yeah, so I actually learned something new about myself in that little adventure. And I didn't get stuck in time either! I hope the next adventure life throws at us will not include any more time travelling. That was educational in ways that were really weird…

 **A/N: *flings closet door wide open as I tumble out.* Done! Ok…so apparently Kai actually didn't know he can accidently destroy all of Ninjago if he isn't careful…by that I mean 'balanced', which apparently the other ninja help him with somehow. Interesting.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! Hmmm, time to get the stone army involved… should be interesting! Also, should I have the sky-diving without a parachute be a running gag, or not? Um, can't think of what else to say here…ooh! We get to meet Misako! Yeah! Err, can't think of anything…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Seven: World's Most Dangerous Game of Paper, Rock, and Scissors

I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head, vaguely wondering why we had decided to buy a new alarm clock. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I turned to face the other side of the room, just in time for Lloyd to use his powers to blow the alarm clock up. Arching my eyebrow up, I stared at him.

Lloyd stifled a yawn as he stretched, annoyance flashing in his tired eyes. "Morning already? Do we have to get up?"

Cole rolled out of his bed, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Come on kid. We have to get up. Before you joined us, Sensei would tell us that evil never sleeps. So…up and at them." Cole paused, before suddenly yanking my blanket off. "That includes you Kai."

I moaned at him as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed…just in time for Zane to decide he needed to get out of bed. My feet ended up kicking him in the head as he climbed out of the bottom bunk. Jay stifled a yawn as he scrambled to his feet, accidently knocking Cole over.

Cole yelped, before twisting to stare at his best friend. "Jay?! What are you doing on the floor!?"

Jay gave him a seriously look, before wandering over to the closet. "I fell out of bed when the alarm went off."

I knitted my brows together in confusion, glancing over to the top bunk that was across from me. "You sleep on the top bunk…"

"Yeah. I still fell out of bed." Jay tucked his clothes under his arm.

We all stared at him, trying to figure out how that worked. It didn't make any sense. "You…fell…out of…the top bunk? How?" Zane scratched the back of his head.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You guys make it sound like it's impossible to fall out of bed when it's the top bunk."

Before we could think of anything to say to that, Sensei walked into the room. "Before you come in to eat breakfast, the UltraDragon has made a mess on the deck. Someone needs to clean it up." With that, Sensei left the room.

I wrinkled my nose, recalling all the different animals I had to clean up after growing up. Not a fun chore. Somehow I had a funny feeling that dragon's made a bigger, smellier mess than cattle. Cole walked past me, juggling his clothes in his arms. "Have fun cleaning up the mess kid."

Lloyd promptly leapt to his feet. "What?! Why do I have to clean the mess?! I'm not a little kid anymore, so you can't dump all the chores on me!"

Cole groaned as he turned to face our youngest brother. "Fine. We'll settle this like adults. PAPER ROCK SCISSORS!" I decided that this place much teach people what it means to settle things like an adult differently than back home…. Playing a game soo was not mature.

We quickly gathered in a tight circle and did the mental count down. As our fists came down, we all registered the fact that he always starts off with rock…and we all always start off with either paper or scissors. A loud groan escaped Lloyd as he noticed that he had four papers against his one rock. "Why does paper beat rock anyways? It doesn't make any sense!"

Cole shrugged, not at all sorry about the fact the chore still was dumped on the kid. "That's just life. Have fun cleaning up after the UltraDragon. Besides, isn't the UltraDragon _your_ dragon? Thus _your_ responsibility?"

Jay nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! Didn't your mom make you take care of the family pet?"

Lloyd frowned, suddenly quite upset. "I don't remember my mom. She dumped me off at Darkly's the first chance she got."

"Oh." My brothers looked down to their feet, uncertain on how to respond to that. Personally, I shivered, the idea of not having any kind of animal companion at all growing up was _way_ too depressing for me to think about. We always had at least a dozen or so animals in our care at any given point in time.

I quickly placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, a smile flashing across my face. "Come on. We best get going if we're gonna clean that mess up before breakfast."

Zane promptly raised his eyebrow at me. "We? I recall that only Lloyd lost."

I shrugged, steering the younger boy out of the room. "I'm not about to let him tackle that mess alone. It will take too long."

"Thanks Kai." Lloyd brightened up at the idea that I'll help him with the mess.

…

I wrinkled my nose as I pushed the lid over the top of the large box we were putting the mess in. The dragon's poop is extremely fertile, so we typically shipped it to various farmers to fertilize their land. Turning around, I found myself facing a panting Lloyd.

"Why does this stuff have to be so heavy?!" Lloyd whined as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

I shrugged, not really knowing why. "Come on. I bet the others won't let us in the dining room for breakfast until after we shower."

Lloyd nodded his head, and headed towards the door. Just then the door flew open as the others burst out. Cole quickly threw our gis at us. "Quick, you need to change. Emergency at the Museum…ugh. What is that smell?"

I glanced back at Lloyd, signaling him to tell them. Lloyd pulled a face at me, before turning to face Cole. "We were cleaning up after the UltraDragon. In fact, we are just on our way to the showers."

Sensei tapped his staff against the ground, suddenly not pleased by the smell coming from us. "We really don't have time. The Curator was very much in a panic. The sooner we get there the better. Go in the kitchen and scrub your hands has good as you can. The change of clothes should help too, hopefully. Hurry!"

We quickly dashed to the kitchen, understanding why this was kinda important…we rarely get calls for help, and when we do it's a huge emergency.

….

The Curator crinkled his nose, as if he smelled something unpleasant. "This way please. The venom from the Great Devourer has dripped down onto our Stone Army Merchandise, and let's just say; that it has brought them to life!" As he spoke, he opened the door to the souvenir shop, revealing the small figurines running all over the place, destroying everything in their path.

We quickly charged past, Lloyd and I ignoring the way he gagged when we passed him by, grabbing and smashing the figures. By the way, they didn't like that at all. They quickly began hitting, kicking, and stabbing at us. Growling, I smashed one against the ground, blood leaking out where its sword had pricked my hand. Zane suddenly straightened up, shock flooding his face as he stared at his bleeding finger. "How am I bleeding?! I am a robot!"

Jay flung another Stone Warrior Figurine against the wall. "Uh, you must have been programmed with artificial blood. Ow!" The last part was due to one of the figurines stabbing him in the leg.

Cole quickly smashed that one, a frown crossing his face. "None of these things are doing much damage to us. Just need band-aids to stop the bleeding. It's not that bad though, only looks like it because they're getting us multiple times in different places. They're just pricking us."

I glanced down at the pin-pricks of blood leaking from my hand. Do we even _have_ enough band-aids to cover all of us? Lloyd suddenly smashed one against his foot, relief flashing in his eyes. "Finally! That was the last one!"

Sensei, who had been quietly helping us destroy the pests, suddenly bolted for the door. "No, there goes another now!"

Spinning around, we charged after him, none of us really surprised by how nimble he was for his age. We've worked with him long enough to know that he was still in shape. As I whipped around the corner, I quickly dug my heels in an attempt to stop myself from crashing into Lloyd, who was doing the same thing to stop himself from crashing into Sensei, who appeared to be talking to an elderly lady that was dressed as if she were just back from an archeological dig. Sensei turned to face us just as the others crashed into me, which knocked me into Lloyd, which sent all of us crashing to the floor. Great… her first impression of Ninjago's greatest heroes is that we're klutzy. Sensei cleared his throat, signaling for us to get back up so that he can either introduce us to someone very important, or scold us for childish behavior. Scrambling, we quickly got back up to our feet, brushing the dust off of our gis. Sensei quickly swept his arm out to pull the lady closer. "Ninja, I would like you to meet my old friend, Misako."

Lloyd leaned towards me, confusion crinkling in his eyes. "Why does that sound familiar? Has he mentioned her before?"

Before I could respond to his questions, Sensei continued speaking. "She is also Lloyd's mother." The response was instant, Lloyd suddenly turned red in the face, and with no warning at all stormed off in a huff.

"Lloyd!" Misako spun around to try and grab her apparent son by the arm. Lloyd easily shrugged her off and quickly disappeared around the corner.

I gave a quick cough, drawing her attention. "This morning we were talking about responsibilities with pets…and he mentioned that you kinda dropped him off at Darkly's the first chance you could."

Misako sighed as she looked down to the floor. "I always felt bad for that…but I was busy with trying to find more information on the Green Ninja so that I could stop the final battle. I didn't want Lloyd to be with me, in case he figured out why I was looking for that information."

Zane was busy bandaging Jay's fingers up, I have no idea where he got a hold of them though; glancing up a frown crossed his face. "Why were you looking for ways to prevent the final battle?"

Misako hummed suddenly, her cheeks burning bright red. Sensei peered over at her, surprise flickering in his eyes. "You knew that Lloyd was the Green Ninja."

Misako flinched before stubbornly folding her arms. "I am not having my two favorite boys fight each other because of some prophesy."

Cole glanced over to where Lloyd had disappeared through. "Kai, go help Misako find Lloyd and rebuild the trust between them."

I immediately raised one eyebrow at him. "Isn't Zane better for that kind of job? I'm the impatient one that is most likely gonna just yell at the kid to listen to Misako…"

Zane quickly cut in, determination flashing in his eyes. "You are also the one that Lloyd looks to the most. He told you not that long ago that he thinks you would have made a great big brother."

I glared at Zane for half a second, before turning and following the path that Lloyd took. Misako fell into step right behind me, possibly hoping I could talk to the kid for a bit first.

….

We found Lloyd sitting at the edge of the Bottomless Pit exhibit. Why they never thought of pouring cement into the giant hole in the middle of the museum, I will never know. "Hey there kid. Wanna talk about what happened back there?" I sat down next to him.

Lloyd sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why are you bothering Kai? Wouldn't it be better for Cole to try and talk to me? I know he has parent issues. You just have amnesia…for all you know, you could be like Zane and are an orphan."

I flinched at the coldness in his voice. Lloyd typically wasn't this cold to any of us. "Come on. She's _your_ mother. Can't you give her a chance to explain herself to you?"

Lloyd peeked at me from beneath his elbow. "That's why you brought her here, isn't it? You want me to reconcile with her." I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, at the lost for words. "I'm a ninja. I heard both of you walk in here."

Misako sighed before sitting down on the other side of him. "Then let me explain _why_ I left you there. Trust me, it wasn't because I didn't want you." Misako took a deep breath, worry creasing her brow. "I knew the second you were born that you were destined to be the Green Ninja. I didn't want my two boys to fight each other to the death though, so I gave you to the boarding school so I can look up ways to prevent the final battle, without you finding out."

I settled back, presuming nothing was going to happen while Misako spoke with her son.

"Long ago when the First Spinjitzu Master first formed Ninjago, there was a darkness in the land. The darkness went by the name The Overlord. The two fought for control over Ninjago. Light vs. Darkness, barely in balance with each other." I flinched at the word balance, my mind drifting back to what we learned from my father's past. "The Overlord hated the balance though; he believed that all should be evil like him. So, he created a Stone Army to defeat your grandfather. But it didn't work. He knew he was to be defeated by this new army, and thus he split Ninjago in half. No one has seen hide nor hair of the Overlord or his Stone Army until I unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior that is being unveiled today right here in the Bottomless Pit."

Lloyd blinked as he stared at the Pit, trying to see where it ends. "Why did you tell me this particular story?"

Misako placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad smile on her face. "Because, you are the only one you can banish the Overlord if he ever finds away off of his island."

A gasp escaped me as quite suddenly and unexpectedly, a double whammer hits me upside down on the head. Without thinking about it, I reached up and grasped my head, trying to sort through Nya's onslaught of emotions. Lloyd suddenly placed a hand on my hand, gently pulling it away from my head. "Kai? Are you ok?" I nodded my head in affirmative. I was fine. It was Nya that was not ok. "Is Nya in trouble?"

Another nod in the affirmative. "Get the others. The Giant Stone Warrior has come to life. I… I need to check on her in person. It threw her into a wall."

"On it." Lloyd broke off at a run, determined to help any way possible.

Misako looked to me with utter bewilderment. "What was that about?"

I grimaced, realizing that one more person was about to know our little secret. "Our friend Nya and I are somehow mentally connected to each other. Only Lloyd knows so far…and now you. Please only tell the others and Sensei if they ask about it."

Misako nodded, her expression quickly softening. "I won't. Go, if it hurt your friend then we have problems."

I nodded my thanks before tearing off to check on my little sister.

…

"We need a plan!" Jay yelped as he slammed the door shut, turning to stare at Cole.

Nya shook her head at him, before flinching, lifting a hand up to press against the side of her head. Zane had already confirmed that she had a concussion and probably shouldn't try fighting or flying her mech any time soon. She still insisted that she stick with us, so as to be of some help. I placed my hand against hers, wishing I could help alleviate the pain she was in.

Cole folded his arms, annoyance flashing across his face. "Why do _I_ always have to be the one to come up with a plan? Can't someone else do it this once?"

Lloyd suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray pebble. "I might have an idea…"

~ _Flashback_ ~

 _Lloyd shoved the shovel into the pile, wrinkling his nose. "I don't understand why paper always beats rock. Zane tried explaining to me that the paper covers the rock, but…"_

 _I sat my shovel down and pulled out a small gray insignificant pebble. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a piece of paper, a fan letter from my back pocket. "Here. Hold this in your hands like so." I corrected his hand position so that there was nothing between the paper and the deck. "Now watch what happens when I drop this pebble onto the paper." I gently sat the pebble down…and immediately the paper gave way, dropping the pebble to the deck. "It's about weight. Mass, I think Zane and Jay will call it. Basically, the paper can't hold the weight of the pebble by itself, so it drops it to the ground."_

" _Oh! That makes since."_

~ _End of Flashback_ ~

I turned to give the kid my best _you-better-not-be-thinking-what-I-think-you-are-thinking-_ look. "Kid…where do you plan on getting that much paper? And where are you going to set it up at?"

Lloyd gave me a bashful smile. "Umm, the answer to the second question is where you and Mom found me." Pause. "Just keep it busy. I need time!" With that, the kid shot off like a bolt of lightning, with no explanation on where he was going to get that much paper…

Just then the door flew off its hinges, the Giant Stone Warrior right behind it. Wonderful. We get to play distract the giant monster trying to kill all of us. Our favorite game! Not.

…

Apparently the kid really did know what he was doing. The Giant Stone Warrior is now gone, freefalling down the Bottomless Pit. Sensei tapped his staff quietly, watching Lloyd and Misako interact together. From what I could tell, Misako had helped Lloyd set the trap up and had even lured the living statue towards her son so that Lloyd could trick it into stepping on the fake floor paneling.

Sensei suddenly cleared his throat, causing us to cease our celebrating. "Misako…I feel this might be a bit strange coming from me, but would you like to stay with us for a bit?"

Misako smiled as she wraps her arms around her son. "I would love to Wu."

 **A/N: Done! Yeah Misako is here! Also, one more person knows about Kai and Nya's connection. But that is what you call right place, right time… I think? Also, RandomDragon? I got your review for my other story with the riddle suggestion on it, thank you! Now, can you figure out a reason why freshman and a ten-year old are sneaking around a power plant? Didn't think this through obviously...**

 **Everyone please review! I absolutely love reading reviews! They make my day!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! Umm, let's see here… umm, we get to meet the Stone Army now! Ugh. That sounds lame… eh, really can't think of anything to say…**

 **Ooh, pretty lights…. Uh? Oh! I'm still here. I think… ignore that! Bluepaw265, when I read your review, I was quite glad to learn I am not the only one behind in the series. Though technically I have finished that season…uh, I'm near the end of the Skybound season…I think… Grr. I need to look that up. Wait. How am I gonna do that season?! Kai gets captured by the pirates pretty early on! *bangs head against wall***

 **Ow. That hurt. Umm, disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen! The skunk incident is Catlovingmermaid's idea! As is the tree-roof incident!**

Chapter Eight: It's alive! Run for the hills! Dareth…stop screaming.

I ducked and rolled away as the blindfolded Lloyd tried to punch me in the arm. Jay smirked as he jumped on top of a shelf, out of the younger boy's reach. Cole crouched low, prepared to knock him off his feet if he gets too close. Zane was circling around the back twirling his shruikens. Dareth was biting his bottom lip as he watched at a safe distance, flinching any time something crashed to the floor. Yeah, we probably should pick up the mess afterwards…

There was no warning at all when the back of my mind suddenly erupted, a double whammer slamming into me. The first thing that registered to me was the fact that she was in full panic. The second thing that registered was the fact that she was trying to tell me something about an…earthquake? _Nya? What's going on? I'm kinda busy here!_

 _There's an earthquake! It's getting bigger by the second! Hold on…you should be feeling it in a second._

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. This made since, seeing as I was lying flat on my back. Lloyd had already pulled off the blindfold, worry dancing in his eyes. "Are you ok? You sort of spaced out there." I nodded my pushing myself up into a sitting position. Lloyd reached his hand out to help me back up. "Was it Nya? I sort of noticed that you seem to space out whenever you end up communicating with her."

Before I could respond to that, Jay suddenly leapt forward, confusion flooding his eyes. "Wait! What do you mean by that?! He wasn't talking to her! She's not even _here_!"

Lloyd glanced at me, as if waiting for me to explain. I quickly waved him on, he could explain as well as me. Lloyd promptly glared at me, before sighing. "Kai and Nya have some sort of mental connection. As in they can enter each other's minds randomly and hold private conversations in their minds due to this." Lloyd smirked at the others, suddenly amused. "I've known since the day that Pythor took me prisoner. He never had serpentine sense…he had Nya asking for back up."

Cole immediately groaned. "How did we miss that? Whoa!" The last part was because the earthquake Nya had warned me about decided to it right about now.

I scrambled to my feet, alarm shooting through me. "She's right! There is an earthquake!"

Zane quickly whistled, calling Falcon to him. "My fine feathered friend, go scout out the area for danger." With a responding screech, Falcon flew off, leaving us alone in the dojo.

Cole immediately charged out the door, calling back to us. "Come on! We need to help the civilians!"

With that we ran out the door after him.

…

Cole lifted the collapsed street up, allowing me room to reach down and pull the lady that was trap back up to safety. Jay slipped up next to us, his eyes alert for danger. "Man, what's up with all these earthquakes? I mean come on! We didn't get a warning or anything of the sorts!" Jay froze glancing over at me. "Where's Nya? Is she ok?"

I pointed up to the sky just as her mech flew past. "Does that answer your question? She's fine and helping us rescue others."

Jay nodded; relief flashing across his face. Cole nudged him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Careful Jay. We never know when her mysterious older brother will come and visit… I really don't want you get on his bad side. Remember? He likes chasing the boys away from her."

Jay and I both scowled at him. _Honestly_! I actually approve of Jay, thank you very much! Misako, with Sensei and Lloyd right behind her, came up to us just then, holding on of her ancient scrolls about the green ninja. "This is a warning! We have to evacuate the city, now! The Stone Army is coming back!"

Alarmed, we quickly scanned the area for a good evacuation point. Zane pushed past us to point up at the NTV building. "We can pick everyone up in the _Bounty_ if they will all go there. Kai! Tell Nya to get the _Bounty_! We need to stay here to keep the Stone Army at bay! She knows how to fly it, so she can be our evacuation driver."

I rolled my eyes at that, wondering if they forgot that we have communicators that Nya and Jay had built…and last I checked they were on. A minute later, our communicators crackled to life. "Zane? I can hear you! All of you stop pestering Kai! He is NOT your only way of communicating with me during emergencies! And that is a dangerous idea anyways, because BOTH of us will be completely out of it during any conversations we end up having! So knock it off!"

I flinched as I felt her anger slam into the back of my mind. "Come on guys…please try and talk to her directly. I will tell you right now that she is only letting you feel a tenth of her anger…" I got my desired effect immediately. They quickly backed off, mumbling apologies to the both of us. This was going to be a long day.

…

I randomly punched various buttons in the Ultra Sonic Raider, watching out of the corner of my eyes as Lloyd guided the UltraDragon to slow the Stone Army down by creating various obstacles. Cole growled as he jerked on the steering wheel, causing us to launch sideways, barely missing a Stone Warrior that was aiming to decapitate the Ultra Sonic Raider. I but my bottom lip as I realized that the Stone Army was pushing us back… we had to do something!

"Nya! Status report!" I yelled into my communicator, even as I felt a spike of fear slip through our connection.

The communicator crackled to life as she responded. "We have everyone except for Misako…" A sharp intake of breath escaped Lloyd. "Sensei jumped over board to find her right as I pulled the ship away. I am headed towards a ways out of the city." A deathly quiet pause, then... "The Stone Army has some warriors that got past you. They have started damaging the boosters on the ship. I have to go." Nya's voice cracked suddenly, a barrage of her emotions ramming me. "Think you guys can get here soon? I am not leaving without you. Especially you, Kai and Jay!"

I knitted my eyebrows, wondering why she would forget that, to the others, I have no memories of my childhood, and the only connection I have to her is my mental one. Cole flicked a switch, grimacing slightly. "Hey! Think you could, I don't know, think of others besides your boyfriend and the random guy you have a mental connection to?"

"Sorry Cole…" Nya suddenly muttered something under her breath, though I couldn't hear what she said.

Zane twisted a knob, a frown crossing his face. "Nya, what do you mean by Kai is not a random guy?"

Silence…a silence when which I considered strangling her. Then, she finally responded. "Not now Zane. We're in the middle of a crisis here…and I think Kai should be the one to figure it out first. I have a feeling that if he ever gets his memories back, he'll tell you what I mean by that."

Jay immediately jumped, shock crossing his face. "Wait! You mean that you _know_ about Kai's mysterious past? Quick tell us something that Kai will die of embarrassment if we ever find out!"

I groaned as I placed my head into my hands. "Nya! Don't! If there is anything embarrassing in my past, please keep it there!"

Nya giggled as she piloted the _Bounty_. "I'm not sure… you always were positive that Grandma's pet donkey was out to kill you…and then there was that skunk incident…"

Lloyd suddenly spoke up, extreme interest edging his voice. "What skunk incident?"

"Noo!" "Easy when we were three Kai brought a skunk home, kept calling it kitty." I buried my head in my hands, positive I was about to die. Laughter rang out as everyone, including Lloyd! Doubled over with laughter.

"Quick tell another one!" Sensei's voice suddenly came over the communicators.

"Sensei!" I yelped as I stared at the comm.

"What? Am I not allowed to sneak up on my students friend while she is telling an embarrassing story about one of my said students?... Misako! Stop laughing at me!"

"Ok… that just happened… On the bright side, I found Sensei and Misako!" Nya chirped through her communicator. I had a bad feeling about this… "So anyways, there was this other time when we were about ten when Kai…" Yup. Bad feeling about this. "fell off the roof while climbing a tree… we still don't know how he did that. Or _why_ he was climbing the tree in the first place!"

I peeked over at Cole, only for all hopes that he might safe me from embarrassment was gone as he snickered quietly to himself. "Nya? Do you have any more stories?"

"Oh, do I… which times do you want about the angry ducks? The one when we were seven? Or the one that happened about one week before he met Sensei?"

I turned bright red at that. I really didn't need them to know this stuff about me! Zane rubbed his fingers along his chin, a huge smile crossing his face. "The one right before he met us."

Nope. I reburied my head at that. This was turning into a _long_ car ride…

…

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time, interrupting Nya's oh so wonderful storytelling.

"Kai…you're being more annoying than Lloyd when he was a kid!" Cole snapped from the driver's seat.

"Hey! I heard that! Nya? Can you continue please?"

Yep. I'm gonna die of embarrassment.

…

"Can we stop reliving my childhood that I don't even remember at all?"

"No!" I slumped forward as my entire family plus mentor and my one brother's mother yelled at me. I thought I heard Dareth in the background…but I could be mistaken. I hope I'm mistaken…

…

"Enough with the donkey tried to kill me, Nya!"

Dareth, unfortunately, I did hear him earlier, suddenly cut in, annoyance edging his voice. "Oh, stop whining Kai! Be glad you actually know someone now a days that apparently knew who when you were younger! Now then, what happened next?"

I yanked open my glove department, desperate to see if I couldn't find headphones or something. Ed, Edna, and Lou had joined in the listening of the stories…

…

"Ok, Nya…that is enough! I mean seriously!? We're trying to set camp up here!" I growled as I nearly threw the hammer I was using to pitch the tent at her. I caught myself, but still annoyed with her. Apparently I had a lot more embarrassing stories than what I thought I had…

Nya giggled again, picking up a stray tent piece. "Come on Kai! I would have thought you would like hearing about your past!"

I instantly grumbled about how I would like hearing good, non-blackmail worthy stories about my past. Lou suddenly stopped pitching his tent to turn and look straight at her. "Hold on. All those stories took place around your house. What's up with that?"

Nya took a minute to think things over, before responding. "Kai did everything with my brother. They were really close, as in some people thought they were the same person or something."

I mentally face palmed at that. Of course we were the same person! I'm her big brother…wait. What if someone caught on to what she said? I glanced back to see what was going on with the others. None of them seemed to be dubious about what she just said, which really is a good sign for me.

Turning my attention back to setting tents up, I braced myself for the storm I was sure was about to come. There is no way it was just gonna get better after we had to abandon Ninjago City.

 **A/N: Ta-da! Umm, yeah all that just happened. I think Nya was enjoying embarrassing Kai a bit too much though… I mean, a whole day teasing him about things he supposedly can't remember? Overkill Nya. Overkill. Please review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Ok…I won't just totally rewrite the last chapter and call it the current one. Long story short, I forgot that I already did** _ **The Day Ninjago Stood Still**_ **….wonderful. Uh, unless I am reading the summary of the wrong episode… Dr. Julian should be making an appearance in this chapter… COOL! Umm… can't think of anything else to say…**

 **Read and Review! Oh! For everyone that is wondering how many embarrassing stories Kai has…Nya most likely was making most of them up so she could embarrass him needlessly.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Nine: Zombie!

I was watching Nya work on repairing the boosters on the _Bounty_. Jay was helping her, the two of them falling into synch as they hurried the repairs along. Zane and Sensei suddenly walked over, deep in a conversation. I nodded to them as they approached, my eyes flickering back to my sister.

"Kai? You're not still mad that Nya knew quite a bit of your past and didn't tell you, are you?" Zane placed a rather cold hand on my shoulder.

I quickly jerked away from him, a small gasp of shock escaping me. "Zane! You're freezing!"

Zane hurriedly took a step back. "Sorry! I forgot that due to the heat out here in the desert I had to lower my body's temperature to avoid overheating."

Cole chose that time to walk over, humming some song under his breath. Sensei turned to face him, gently tapping his staff against the ground. "I take it you were visiting your father?"

Cole froze his eyes widening as he finally noticed that he was humming. "Sorry. I didn't realize that I was humming. So, uh, what's the plan?"

Sensei sighed as he turned to look in the general direction of the abandoned city. "I have no idea. I am afraid that I have never prepared you for this kind of emergency."

Sighs promptly rippled through us as we sank down to the ground. Not having a plan of action when Ninjago is in danger was not a good feeling. Nya glanced up from where she was working, frowning at the sight of Jay joining in on the sitting down on the ground. "Come on Jay. We need to fix this before we get a plan of action."

"If that is the case…it should be done now. I have an idea that might be of help." I snapped my head up to see that Misako had joined us. "Follow me."

…

I stared at the map spread out in front of us. She also had multiple scrolls written in the ancient language…so only a few of us could actually read the information on them. I could tell by the illustrations though that it was about the green ninja and some island….and was that a temple?

Misako pressed a finger against the writing, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "It says here that the Green Ninja can't harness the true power of his potential until the four protectors, which would be you four, find your true elemental powers. This can only happen if you go to the Temple of Light…which by chance is located on the Island of Darkness."

I groaned at that. Somehow going to the Island of Darkness, where one can either purposely harvest or accidently fall into Dark Matter. Yep. That is definitely a good plan. Not at dangerous.

"Kai? What is Dark Matter and why are you being _soo_ sarcastic about this plan?" Misako stared at me, bringing the fact that I was grumbling out loud to my attention.

I quickly shrugged, not sure how to explain it to her. "I don't know for sure what it is. It just sounds like something that we might run into while we're there." The truth, we don't know much about the Dark Matter. Just that it is on the Island of Darkness, and makes the Great Devourer's venom look pleasant.

Misako nodded before flipping through the scrolls, as if she were looking to see if it were in the scrolls somewhere. Zane folded his arms, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you sure about that Kai…or are you holding things back again? Cause you sure know some pretty strange things…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, looked like we were repeating a familiar conversation, one we've been having nonstop since Lloyd grew up. "No Zane, I am _NOT_ an enemy spy. Really! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Sensei quickly pushed himself between us, eyes flashing in anger. "Enough! Zane, we do not have time to argue amongst ourselves!"

Zane lowered his head, a blush creeping up his face very quickly. "I apologize Sensei. Kai, I have no right to question your loyalty, you have proven yourself many times to be a good, loyal ninja and brother."

I sucked in a breath, knowing it will problem come up again sometime anyways. "It's fine Zane. I really shouldn't get so wound up whenever you start questioning my weird knowledge of things."

Jay burst out laughing at that, a grin flashing across his face. "Weird? Dude! You played with the lights back at the monastery just cause you didn't remember ever seeing something like those before!"

I blushed at that, remembering how everyone would yell at me whenever the lights suddenly started flickering. That stopped though when they yelled at me once, only for me to be outside practicing on the course. Our first blackout as a team…. And it wasn't my fault! Misako cleared her throat, amusement dancing in her eyes. "As much as I would love to know more about how weird Kai's knowledge is…we still have a problem call the _Bounty_ is still grounded."

Nya who looked extremely worried about the idea of us going to the Island of Darkness, suddenly spoke up. "It's a ship. It might not be air worthy, but it is still sea-worthy. We can sail to the Island."

"Wait…we?!" I screeched, my head snapping up to stare at her in horror.

"Yes, we. I am not letting you to go there by yourselves. You might accidently touch Dark Matter and then we'll have Garmadon and you idiots to deal with. I am coming with. DO NOT TRY TALKING ME OUT THIS! Am I understood?"

Jay and I nodded our heads in agreement, not wanting to anger her farther.

…

I leaned against the deck railing watching as everyone said goodbye to their family and friends. Well, some of us were doing that. Nya, Zane and I were already onboard watching the on goings. Sensei tapped his staff against the ground gently as he walked over to where we were standing.

"Are you not going to say your goodbyes?" Sensei asked as he placed a hand on Zane's shoulder, concern dancing in his eyes.

Zane smiled as he turned away from the crowd. "I will miss Ninjago, but there is no point in wishing people bye. Whether they be fans or the parents of my brothers. I am content to leave the past behind and look forward to the future."

Sensei nodded in agreement, relief slowly edging its way back into his eyes. "I see. And what about you two?"

Nya half-shrugged, a small bit of worry dancing in her eyes. "I don't really know anyone here besides you guys. None of my family, or friends, is here, not unless you count Kai. And he's coming with us."

I squeezed Nya's hand, signaling that I knew what she meant by that statement. "I kind of agree with Zane. It doesn't make sense to say goodbye to everyone when all the important ones are going to be with me anyways." _That and last time I said goodbye before leaving…I never returned._

My hand suddenly tightened as Nya squeezed it back suddenly. Leaning over, she whispered into my ears, her voice full of emotions. "Yeah…and you never would have become a ninja if you had returned home…"

I blinked at that, knowing she was correct about that. I met Sensei a few minutes after everything happened. Dareth took that moment to ran up to us. "Hey! What if we're attacked while you're gone? We need someone to stay behind and protect us!"

I glanced over at him, wondering if I could get away with it… yeah I can. It's Dareth. "About that. Until we return, you're in charge of protecting all of Ninjago."

"Cool!" Dareth did a little victory dance, before turning to face us. "What's my element?"

"Hot air." I muttered to Nya, drawing out a small laugh from her.

Sensei stepped forward, lifting his staff half an inch off the ground. Slamming it down on the wooden deck of the ship, he drew the attention of the other ninja. "It is time for us to leave! Ninja! Board immediately! We leave now!"

This was going to get interesting fast.

…

"This is it. This is the end of the line for us." Lloyd groaned as he stared at the floor.

I wanted to strangle him for having such negative thoughts. I mean, come on! I am pretty sure Misako wouldn't have suggested it in the first place if she thought it would be the end of us.

Jay poked Lloyd in the small of his back, a smile beaming out on his face. "Come on! Cheer up a bit will ya!?"

"Kai and Zane didn't say goodbye to anyone. That clearly means that they believe we're not returning." Lloyd muttered darkly as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Zane placed a hand on his shoulder, concern flooding his eyes. "I didn't say goodbye because my family and friends would be with me every inch of the way. I was not going to bother my fans with saying goodbye."

Nya knelt down, quickly hugging the poor kid. "I think Kai not saying his goodbyes was my fault. I told him that he bid everyone goodbye back home right before he left for a few days…only those few days turned into he never came back. We're going to be fine. And to prove it…Zane? Can you check on Falcon please?"

Zane nodded before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing brightly. "He is already at the Island of Darkness." Just then, Zane gave a cry of alarm, before ducking his head. When he lifted his head up, his eyes where back to normal. "They shot Falcon down. I am now truly without a family."

Misako stepped out of the bridge, worry creasing her brow. "Storm ahoy! We need to batter the hatches!"

"On it!" Cole and I hollered back to her.

…

"Watch out! There's starteeth in the water!" Zane hollered as he grabbed two starfish-looking creatures, throwing them overboard quickly.

I seized several of the biting starteeth, flinging them into the water. "Starteeth? Seriously? I am beginning to think some unknown force doesn't want us to return!"

Thwack. My hand darted up to rub the back of my head as I glared at Cole…who failed by the way with the _you?-me?-look_. Lloyd pushed his way to stand between us, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Ok, knock it off you two. Kai, I agree with Cole. Please keep all negative thoughts to yourself from now on."

"Sorry Kid." I ducked my head, even as I snagged a few more starteeth.

Misako, who was in the bridge watching everything, suddenly turned on the intercom. "The storm is over….but…"

"No buts!" We all yelped, knowing that typically meant that something was about to get worse.

Misako ignored what we just yelled, and continued on as if it hadn't happened. "The starteeth have eaten through the bottom of the ship. We need clean up and the hole patched up…immediately."

We all groaned as we sank to the floor. This was turning into a no rest for the weary kind of trip.

…

"And then after that, we left that time period, and went back to the time period where Kai fell out of the sky without a parachute." I vaguely wondered if anyone would complain if I threw Jay into the ocean.

Nya frowned as she lifted yet another bucket of water up that needed to be taken out. "Kai…is that the truth, or is Jay just telling stories?"

I swallowed hard, quickly turning my back to her as I thrust my bucket in, filling it with water. Cole placed a hand against my back for five seconds before turning to face her. "It's the truth Nya. Don't worry. We don't intend on having anything happen to us any time soon."

Lloyd nodded his head, relief flashing in his eyes. "Good. I don't want to have to deal with whatever is soo dangerous about Kai."

Zane suddenly snapped his head up, holding his bucket. "I sense something large coming up."

The words barely left his mouth when the ship jerked to a halt. Scrambling, there was a chance it was the Island of Darkness, we darted outside to find ourselves stranded on a small island with a Lighthouse resting at the very peak of it. Zane lead the way up to the front door, his fingers curling into a fist so as to knock on the door. Once he, with the rest of us right behind him, arrived at the door, he quickly knocked. A minute later, the door was opened by an old man wearing the lab coat of a scientist. His eyes widened as he looked to Zane for several seconds. He was not the only one with a surprised look on his face; Zane appeared to have gone into shock. Puzzled, I poked him in the back, trying to get a response out of him.

"You're dead!" Ok, not the response I was looking for.

An amazed look crossed the older man's face as he looked to Zane. "Zane?"

I tilted my head, wondering how he knew my brother. Sensei cleared his throat loudly, drawing our attention. "Zane? If you know who this is, then would you like to do the introductions?"

Zane sucked in a breath, tears glinting in his eyes. "He is my father. Dr. Julian."

I took an involuntary step back, startled beyond words. We all knew from talking to Zane that his father had passed away awhile ago. Dr. Julian quickly ushered us inside. "Quickly, get inside. It's not safe out here."

…

I wanted to strangle Zane. After Dr. Julian had fixed the boosters on the ship so that we could fly off, the Leviathan attacked us, trying to drag the ship back down into the water. Zane's response to that was to jump overboard and to go for a little swim. I bit my bottom lip as I wondered if I should suck it up and jump in after him. A frantic Dr. Julian was scanning the water below, his eyes widened in horror. Then again… pretty sure any parent would have freaked out if their kid suddenly leapt into starteeth infested waters, on purpose. Silence fell as we scanned the waters below us.

Nya suddenly shifted her weight, fury dancing in her eyes. "If Zane doesn't show up any second now…. I am going to jump in after him!" I glanced at her worriedly, able to pick that she was not furious at him, but rather alarmed and scared something bad happened to him down below.

Before I could suggest she calm down, the water exploded as the Leviathan suddenly released us…and sat Zane back down on the deck. Zane turned to face us, exhaustion dancing in his eyes. "No one deserves to be chained up. Not even a monster like the Leviathan." With that said, Zane fell into a dead faint, Jay and Nya quickly catching him.

Lloyd spoke up taking a rather bold step forward, confidence flooding his stature. "Next stop. The Island of Darkness!"

I turned away from him to look over at the sea that was now miles below us. Was this a good idea? Or will the Island of Darkness will be our doom?

 **A/N: Done! Phew. It's only uh…about two days late. Let's see here, I was supposed to finish this Monday, and it's now Wednesday. Yup, a bit late. I was having a really hard time writing the storm sequence for some reason… Happy St. Patrick's Day! I know it's late.**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there! Uh… um…Kai threw Jay and Cole overboard…. Technically they were asking for it…yeah. Uh. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen! Also, what Jay and Cole did would be a read RandomDragon's last review… then tell me if you have that song stuck in your head.**

Chapter Ten: The Temple of Light

"Kai…next time tell us that we were being annoying!" Jay groaned as he pulled his thick, blue, fluffy towel tighter around himself.

Cole nodded in agreement as he shivered in his towel, water dripping into his eyes. "Yeah, I agree with Jay. That would be better than you pushing us overboard."

Zane coughed into his hand as he handed over a steaming mug of hot chocolate to the freezing wet black ninja. "You wouldn't have gone overboard if you had not encouraged Jay."

Cole grumbled under his breath, having been enjoying himself until I had pushed him over the edge of the ship into the water below. Nya was sitting at the table across from the soaked ninja, working on blueprints for something. Dr. Julian was helping her, whispering in low tones. Lloyd was over by the stove explaining to Misako and Sensei what had happened to our two brothers. Misako was clearly bewildered by my, interesting way of dealing with those two, while Sensei was chuckling softly to himself. Moving suddenly, Sensei walked over to where I was sitting near the soaked ninja. "Well? I heard that you, uh, decided that two of your brothers needed to take a swim."

I burrowed my head into my arms, groaning with embarrassment. "I lost it. They wouldn't stop singing. Two hours of listening to whatever that was…I snapped. I'm really sorry Sensei."

A hand landed on top of my head, Sensei's chuckling filling my ears. "Kai…I am not mad at you. I actually find the situation a bit on the funny. Remember, I had a brother growing up." I lifted up my head to look at him, puzzled by what he meant by that. "Garmadon and I have pushed each other into the sea while fishing with Father plenty of times."

"Wait! _You_ pushed Garmadon into the sea?!" Jay cried out in surprise.

Sensei smiled as he stroke his beard. "I was young and foolish back then. Just make sure you don't do that again."

Misako cleared her throat, still looking worried about what I had done earlier, drawing our attention to her. "We have arrived at the Island of Darkness."

"Right. Lloyd, you stay here till the others get back. We do not want to start the final battle early by having you ran into your father. Ninja, remain stealthy at all times. We have the advantage of surprise here and I will not have it taken from us." Sensei warned and lectured us as he led us to the beach of the Island of Darkness.

Nya stepped forward, excitement dancing in her eyes. "While you are gone, Dr. Julian and I will be working on new vehicles for Cole and Kai."

We nodded to let her know we heard, and then leapt off the ship, landing on the sandy beach. Time for us to save all of Ninjago…again.

…

I hissed quietly as Zane broke away from the rest of us, sneaking into the tent the Stone Army was holding Falcon. Cole made strangling motions with his hands, before charging after him. Jay bit his bottom lip, uncertain about what to do in this situation. I placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back, just as the Stone Army spotted Zane and attacked. Cole quickly knocked a couple over, grabbing Zane as he bolted towards us.

"Back to the ship! Now!" I nodded in affirmation of Cole's command, and grabbing Jay's hand bolted for it, dragging the blue ninja behind me.

…

I flicked the switch that turned on my new giant robot mech on. Cole and the others, including Lloyd, were sitting inside of his new Power Drill, which was rumbling to life. Looking up to where Nya was standing next to Dr. Julian, I forced a smile out. "We'll be back…this time with new powers."

Jay yelped as he held up the small medallion that Misako had given him. "Top of that Mountain! I can see it when I hold the medallion up like this!"

I nodded as I thrusted my robot forward. "On it!"

…

"Whoa! This is amazing! Ooh, look! It's us!" Jay squealed loudly as he pointed to a picture of us battling the Great Devourer.

A small gasp escaped me as I looked at the walls of the Temple of Light. As Jay had pointed out, the walls were filled with pictures of us, from when we first met Sensei, to now standing in the temple. Lloyd walked past as he noticed a large bell hanging from the ceiling. Underneath the bell were all of our elements symbols neatly sketched out on the floor. Lloyd looked to the ground, before lifting his eyes up to stare at the bell. "I think I'm supposed to ring it."

Cole stepped in front of one of the pillars, eyebrow arching upwards. "What are you waiting for then? Ring it!"

Lloyd reached up and quickly rang the bell. Immediately, a bright light shone on him, pinpricks of the light shooting everywhere. One of the lights hit the pillar that I was standing in front of. Warmth quickly filled me as something cool and metal appeared in my hand. As the light died down, I looked down to see that a sword hilt was in my hand. It appeared to have been designed to look like a dragon's head. My gi had also changed. It looked the same as before, except that it was black with red and gold trimmings used for the details. Noticing a small button on the side of the hilt, I pushed it. Quickly, a blade of fire shot out, the heat nearly suffocating me. I glanced up to see that the transformation had apparently happened to my brothers, all of them holding a hilt with a blade made out of their respective elements. Zane glanced at Lloyd, a small frown on his face. "I sense that we need to point our new weapons at Lloyd. I just hope that it won't hurt him." I gave a jerkish nod in his direction, pointing my new weapon at Lloyd. Within seconds we all had our weapons pointed at our youngest family member. Our elements shot forward, slamming into him. A golden glow seemed to flare up around him, making it hard to see him due to brightness.

I was about to ask if we should lower our weapons when something slammed into me, throwing me across the room into a wall. Dazed, I slowly came to, my head pounding from meeting the wall. The Stone Army was flooding the room, attacking us from behind, left and right. Scrambling to my feet, I quickly pointed my new weapon at a group of Stone Warriors. Immediately, a ring of fire surrounded them. Grinning, I leapt forward and tackled the trapped warriors to the ground. The scuffle didn't last as long as I had expected, since Lloyd suddenly started glowing again, lifting up in the air. With a thunderous roar, he turned into a golden dragon.

Dropping to the ground, Lloyd dropped the dragon aura revealing that his outfit has now changed. For the most part was like ours, except that his headpiece and shoulder pads had also changed colors. Instead of being silver gray in color, they were gold now. "Come on. We better get back to the _Bounty_ before they come back with backup."

I numbly nodded in agreement, even as I stumbled out the temple's door. A pair of cold hands seized me, preventing me from falling down the steps. "Kai…I think you hit your head a bit too hard back there." Zane's voice filtered through, only it sounded too loud. Groaning, I buried my head into his shoulder trying to ease the pain in my head.

Next thing that I knew, I was waking up in my bed, Sensei sitting on the edge. A warm smile flashed across his face. "Ah. You're awake now. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, and immediately regretted it as my head throbbed angrily at me. "I'm fine. What exactly happened?"

Sensei chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Apparently the only reason why you didn't pass out from your head injury was because of the adrenaline rush you were in. Once that was over with, you passed out on top of Zane. He carried you back to the ship himself."

"Wonderful." I groaned as I grab my pillow, pulling it over my face.

"You really scared your brothers and Nya there. From what Nya told us, she suspected something like that was going to happen when she tried contacting you and, uh, she said your mind felt funny. Apparently last time it felt funny was when you had been compromised by the Venomari venom. Are you alright there?" Sensei gently pulled my pillow away from my face so as to see me.

I grimaced as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Besides the fact I feel like my head is about to explode? I'm totally fine."

"Good! I don't ever wanna deal with Nya while you're out of it again!" Cole suddenly stuck is head into the room, looking a smidgen terrified.

Sensei promptly rubbed his chin, worry flashing across his face. "Ah yes. I forgot about that. You best go stop her from terrorizing the others about your health."

I stared at them for ten seconds…before quickly diving back under the covers, ignoring how my head exploded upon the quick movement. "Nope! I am not dealing with her! No way! You can't make me!" Sensei and Cole both burst out laughing at my reaction to that.

We're stronger now, and Garmadon better watch out. We're coming for him next…right after I get over this concussion.

 **A/N: Done! Hey…I'm back on schedule now! Yes! Poor Kai. He just had to pass out. Also, Nya is mad at the others for not protecting Kai better when they were ambushed. Oopsie on their part.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Uh, hold on one second... Different Random (Guest) can you explain what you mean by amino… cause I don't understand at all. Can't think of anything else… umm, this is going to be an interesting chapter. I'll leave it at that. I am actually highly considering having Garmadon being somewhat smart and catching Misako…not entirely sure though. Wait. Is this the one where… ok, Nya gets captured but not turned evil, that's next chapter…at least they find out in the next one.**

 **On to the Story! Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Eleven: Plan A failed; does anyone have a Plan B?

I watched as Jay used his new found lightning based weapon to shoot coconuts out of the sky. Dr. Julian was fixing Falcon, while Misako was skimming through her scrolls looking for something. Sensei was mediating with Lloyd, while the rest of us were practicing using our powers by blasting coconuts. By the rest of us, I mean everyone minus Nya and I. I still had a concussion that was holding me back, while Nya was working on last minute details on the Power Drill. Sensei suddenly walked up to the others, a scowl on his face. I flinched as I realized he probably didn't like how excited the others were.

"Enough! You will give our position away to the enemy if you continue acting like this!" Sensei yelled as he slammed his staff against the ground.

Abashed, Zane looked to his feet, never one for being scolded by our mentor. "I am sorry Sensei. I had not thought of that."

Cole shifted his feet, embarrassment flushing his face. "Yeah, sorry Sensei. We weren't thinking things through."

Jay nodded enthusiastically, too embarrassed to actually talk out loud. I slowly stood up, silently ordering my head to stop spinning, wanting to join them even as Misako stood up and walked over to them. Misako laid down the scroll in her hand, showing us a picture of some kind of giant clock…and Garmadon's new helmet? "This is the Celestial Clock which counts down to the final battle. It says here that it starts counting down when the Helmet of Shadows is removed from its pedestal. I believe that if we can get it from Garmadon, then we can place it back on the pedestal, which hopefully will stop the countdown. Thus postponing the final battle between my two boys."

Sensei coughed slightly, slightly amused that Misako still referred to her evil husband as her boy. Lloyd shook his head at her, a tiny thankful smile at this potential way to prevent him from having to fight his father. "Thanks Mom. So, umm, do you have a plan on how we can get it from him?"

"Maybe…but you're not going to like it one bit." Misako gave her son an apologetic smile.

I arched my eyebrow, wondering what exactly was she thinking of for this plan of hers.

…

I chewed my bottom lip to prevent myself from telling Misako that I really don't like her plan. Unfortunately, we already were in the camp and protesting any further would lead to all of us being captured…and we really didn't want Misako to actually be tied up. The somewhat loose ropes around her wrists were too much for my liking anyways. Of course, we needed them for appearances with this plan of hers. Just then a Stone Warrior walked up, growling. "What is this?"

Cole stumbled forward, tripping over his Stone Warrior costume. "We found her sneaking around the camp."

Grabbing her roughly, I may have flinched; the Stone Warrior turned his back on us. "I'll take her to Lord Garmadon."

The second he was out of our sight with our alley, we sagged down onto some empty benches. We hadn't been sitting down for long when another Stone Warrior spotted us and began yelling in their native tongue at us about something. Whispering to the others, I stood up quickly. "I think he thinks we're the real deal and need to help with some project."

"Wonderful." My brothers groaned as they stood up also. Then we each quickly made random noises to make it look like we understood what he had said.

A few minutes later we were hauling Dark Matter up o something. It was hard to see what it was because there was a large tarp covering most of it. We were able however to see that it had a large cannon attached to it. Cole shifted his weight, placing the crate he was carrying down. "I hate to know what he is planning with that. Also, why does he want so much mud?"

I sat my crate down, wiping sweat of my brow. "It's not mud. It's Dark Matter. Careful with it, one touch will be all that's needed to turn you pure evil." I added that last part for Jay who was looking a little too interested in the stuff. Jay quickly backed away, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near it.

It was just about then that one of the Stone Warriors bumped into Cole. Without thinking about what he was doing, Cole punched the Stone Warrior hard, sending him flying over the edge. I glared at Cole even as his helmet fell off, revealing himself to the others. Within seconds, we were battling the Stone Army, trying to look for an easy out, as well as trying to figure out how we were going to get Misako. A minute later the answer to our unasked questions came in the horrifying answer known as my sister. She drove the Power Drill up through the ground, popping it open even as Garmadon came out riding a four armed mech suit. "Get in now! Falcon alerted us that you needed help. Now get in!" We dove inside, Misako appearing as she bolted for the vehicle.

Garmadon also noticed Misako, and the fact she had the Helmet of Shadows. She jumped into the Power Drill, throwing the helmet at Jay who barely caught it. As the doors were closing, Garmadon reached in and yanked Misako out, a cry of alarm escaping her lips. Slamming on the gas pedal, Nya took off like a bullet.

…

Jay giggled like a little kid as he tried the helmet on, trying in his own way to show worry about Misako being captured. "Look at me! This Helmet of Shadows is kinda cool looking."

Cole glanced back at him, a frown on his face as worry creased his brow. "If that thing on your head turns you evil, I will personally throw you out the window."

Jay quickly yanked the helmet off, handing it to me for safe-keeping.

…

"Why did we go aboveground again?" Jay questioned our logic as he flipped away from the destroyed Power Drill.

I grunted as I dodged a blow to my head, which had me pretty sure they _knew_ I was still suffering from a concussion and were taking full advantage of it. Nya knocked two of them down, quickly hurrying over to cover me. I nodded in thanks to her, and immediately regretted it when my head spun like crazy. By the time it stopped spinning, Garmadon had caught up to us in his mech, ready to deliver the final, killing blow to us. I glanced around carefully, making sure to only use my eyes, looking for a way to get all of us away safely. Garmadon raised his mech's arm and very quickly swung it down towards us. I flinched, expecting it to slam into my still aching head; only that never happened. Instead of feeling the cold unforgiving metal arm slamming into me, an explosion nearly knocked us off our feet. Startled, I looked up to see Lloyd standing between us and his father.

"Leave my friends alone!" Lloyd yelled as he started to summon his new powers to his finger tips.

Garmadon pulled his damaged mech arm back, preparing to fight Lloyd. And yet…something was off. As Lloyd prepared to face off with his father, hesitation slipped into his eyes. Alarmed, I reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away before he could get hurt. Breaking at a sprint, we ran away from Garmadon.

…

Sensei was waiting for us at the top of the mountain, next to the Celestial Clock. "Hurry! We must find the pedestal before the clock runs out of time….Where's Misako?"

Lloyd snapped his head up as he realized that his uncle was right. His mother wasn't with us. Zane cleared his throat, his eyes betraying the fact that he was still very much upset with the news. "I am afraid that when we were escaping his camp, she was not as lucky as us and was captured. I am truly sorry Sensei, Lloyd." Zane bowed his head in shame.

Lloyd blinked back his tears, suddenly very much upset. "Ok…let's…let's just get this done. Like Mom wanted." With that, he hurried over to the clock, busying himself with looking for the pedestal.

As we looked for the pedestal, I kept glancing back at the clock, my heart clenching as I realized that the hands were moving very quickly to the zero slot. Just then, a large rock soared past my head. Annoyed, I turned to yell at Cole about throwing rocks at me…and promptly froze. "Sensei! Guys! Nya! We have company!" Right after I yelled that I pulled my new elemental blade out. Swinging upward, I blocked a blow to my head…again.

Soon I couldn't quite keep track of everybody, or the Helmet of Shadows for that matter. Growling, I barreled over three of the Stone Warriors, in time to spot the Stone Warrior from earlier, the one that spoke English, grab hold of the helmet. Sprinting over, I quickly kicked it at of his hands…the same time I spotted the pedestal. Seizing the Helmet of Shadows, I dove towards the pedestal and slammed the helmet back onto it. The Celestial Clock stopped counting down right then for two reasons. One, the Helmet of Shadows was back on the pedestal…and a counteracting two, the clock had reached zero. Scrambling backwards, I went to join Sensei and the others over by a cliff, staring with pure horror as an energy flare rocketed its way inland. Laughing, Garmadon slammed the full weight of his mech into the ground, which caused the cliff we were standing on to crumble away.

A loud scream escaped Nya has she tried to grab us as we fell, only for two of the Stone Warriors to seize her, preventing her from helping us. "No! Nya!" I screeched as I free fell through the air yet again.

"Kai! Quick! Pull out your parachute!" Jay screeched as he tumbled past me.

Before I could ask what he meant by that, I landed in something cold and wet. Three seconds later, Sensei was dumping me onto the beach, while the others stood in the shallow water. Lloyd leaned against Zane for support as he limped to shore. "I am beginning to think we should write a list of ways to disable Kai in battle….then burn it so that our enemies can't find out."

I glared at the young teen, only to jump back in fear when Jay suddenly splashed water over in my direction. Cole shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Nah. That won't work. They'll figure out that Kai is easily unable to fight due to an inability to stay warm when it's cold out, his claustrophobia, The Great Chocolate Incident, his hydrophobia, and of course, according to Nya, Kai is afraid of donkeys as well. Anything else we should know Kai?"

Lloyd plopped down next to me, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Wait. The Great Chocolate Incident, again? Please? You have to tell me what it is now!"

"No! Absolutely not! One peep from any of you and I will purposely ruin your weapons!" I growled at my brothers, especially when I noticed that Jay was eager to tell the kid what happened.

Jay pouted at me, before realizing something I already knew. "Where's Nya?"

I slunk further down into my seat, burying my head into my hands. "They captured her when we fell. She tried saving us, but they were faster."

Silence fell as we stood, and sat in two of our cases, dripping wet, at the bottom of the mountain. Rubbing my arms to try and get some warmth in them, the water was _cold_ ; I stared down at my feet.

Yeah, we were off to a really bad start right now.

 **A/N: Done! Poor Kai and Lloyd, their relatives have been captured. Ok, I guess Lloyd still has Sensei, but still. His mother is now in Garmadon's hands. Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Stormy, get off the ceiling! Last time I tell you that I updated while you're hyper… *clears throat loudly* Right. Now we probably should continue onto the story. Also, Different Random, I do not use that, sorry. And please don't freak out, I pay attention to all of my reviewers… Bluepaw265, look! It's a new chapter! RandomDragon…what is Jay's question? I am highly curious about that! Also…Kai isn't meaning to broadcast all of his weaknesses. It just happens. That; and he technically didn't know about two of them until they happened. Can you guess which two? (Hint: one of them turned up at Darkly's)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Twelve: Plan B failed; does anyone have a Plan C?

I kept my head down as I helped Lloyd return to camp. Dr. Julian looked up from where he was working on some project, worry creasing his brow. "What happened? Why are there horns blaring?"

Sensei sighed as he sat down near him, clearly exhausted. "We were too late. The countdown has ended. It is time for the Final Battle." An extra loud sigh escaped Lloyd as he sank to the ground, frustrated tears gleaming in his eyes. Sensei must have noticed, since he gave him a very worried look. "Lloyd, as the Green Ninja, you are the last hope for Ninjago. I wish there was another way, but there isn't one."

I wiped water of my face, wishing that I could tell if it was water from our unexpected dip into the water, or tears over loosing Nya. Jay clenched his fists as he marched past Sensei. "We need to get Nya back. And Misako." The part about Misako was rather hurriedly mentioned, since Jay only added that part when he noticed the glares Sensei and Lloyd were giving him.

I rolled my eyes, remembering all the guys Nya broke growing up when they tried breaking her. "Nya's tough. The villains won't be able to break her. I think…" Jay brightened up considerably at that, while Zane gave me a questioning look, signaling to me that he sensed that there was no uncertainty in me. I pulled out my elemental blade, and then offered it to Lloyd, a small smile on my face. "You can count on me to help you through the whole thing Kid."

"Same here." Cole suddenly offered the kid his elemental blade.

Nodding in agreement, Jay pulled out and handed over his elemental blade, for once serious about something. "You can count on me."

Zane placed his elemental blade on top of ours, a warm smile on his face. "You are our brother Lloyd. You can count on all of us to aid you in this prophesied battle. Good always wins over evil."

Lloyd stood up, a smile on his face. "You're right. Come on! Last one to Dad's camp is a skeleton!" With that said, he bolted out of our camp. Yelping, we charged after him, laughter slowly but surely building up amongst us.

…

"No no no no!" Lloyd cried as he stared at the abandoned camp.

I scanned the area, horrified over the fact there was no sign of either Misako or Nya. A loud screech escaped Falcon as he lead circled above something off to the side. Puzzled, Zane and I followed him to find large tracks leading away from the camp, towards the beach. Alarmed, Sensei whipped around to face all of us. "The mystery weapon Garmadon has built is not for attacking us…but for turning Ninjago into his image!"

Gasps escaped all of us as we stared at the large tracks. Gritting my teeth together, I took a determined step forward. "We have to stop him!"

With that said, we ran off again, following the path of destruction that was left in Garmadon's wake.

…

I knew this was a bad idea. Ever since we had returned to our camp to regroup earlier, I had noticed that there was something off about my connection with Nya. Mentally I had crossed all of my fingers that I was wrong about why it was off. Now I was forced to uncross my mental fingers due to the fact a crimson Spinjitzu tornado just threw Cole and Lloyd into a tree. And my connection with Nya told me that it was her. Spinning to a halt, a now evilized Nya glared at us, her hands already pulling her daggers out.

Jay yelped as he took a step back. "Not good! What happened to her!?"

"Dark Matter. Garmadon must have forced her to touch some of the stuff….which really explains why our connection been feeling a bit fuzzy." I ignored the way everyone gave me a seriously look, probably mad at me for not mentioning that there was something wrong with our connection before now.

Sensei stepped forward, worry dancing in his eyes. "They are trying to slow us down so that he can fire the first shot. Lloyd, come with me, the rest of you try and hold Nya off!"

I nearly groaned at that. Unlike the others, I knew how strong she really was. And how fast, flexible…and yeah we're doomed. A fact that was proven when she threw Zane has if he were nothing more than a feather without using her spinjitzu. Jay tried to see if he couldn't knock her out temporarily, only for Nya to prove that she was just as fast and flexible as him. Grinding my teeth together, I leapt at her quickly using a move Father had taught us when we were younger.

Snarling Nya swung her blade in a complicated arch, blocking me swiftly. "Nice try brother. But Father taught both of us that little trick."

I stumbled back; shocked that she would just reveal that information in front of my brothers. I wonder if this is what Sensei felt when he first had to fight his own brother. Not a good feeling. "Nya stop it! You're not yourself! Please! Snap out of it!"

Scowling, she shook her head at me, right before using the one move that I never could catch onto that Father had tried to teach me. A gasp of pain escaped me as my head again collided into something hard and unforgiving, this time a tree. Dazed, I pushed myself up into a sitting position to find that my brothers had somehow trapped her inside a fallen, frozen tree. Zane stepped away from the tree to look at me with concern. "Are you alright Kai?"

I quickly nodded my head, my vision already clearing up. "Yeah. I'm fine. The blow just dazed me for a moment is all."

Zane gave me a disbelieving look, before suddenly placing a hand on my shoulder. "Kai…I meant that has in you're in shock."

I barely registered what Zane said, replaying what just happened in my mind's eye. Cole bit his bottom lip; worry creasing his brow as he looked from me to back in the direction Sensei and Lloyd had gone to stop Garmadon. "Jay with me. Zane, catch up as soon as Kai is able to fight without any issues."

Jay sprang to his feet, eager to get going while Zane solemnly nodded his head in affirmation. "I will do that. I sense that the makeshift cage will not hold her for long though. So you must hurry." Cole nodded before breaking off at a run, leaving us alone. Groaning, I buried my head into my hands, replaying what happened again. Zane calmly placed his hands on my shoulders, steadying me. "Come now Kai. We have to move further back so as not to get her attention when she does break through." Swallowing hard, I shakily stood up; following Zane back a ways so that she wouldn't attack us on sight.

…

I ran onto the battlefield as what looked like a cross between the Overlord and Garmadon fled through a portal, Nya mockingly saluting us bye. Or was it just aimed at me? Lloyd glanced back, disheartened and concerned at the same time. "Kai? Why did it take you and Zane so long to get here?"

I blushed, embarrassed about what happened. "I sort of went into shock. Nya gave some shocking news back there."

Lloyd arched his eyebrow at that, puzzled by what I meant. "What kind of news?"

Jay wrung his hands together suddenly very much stressed. "Kai…you do know that this means that mysterious older brother she was warning us about was you the entire time, right?"

I stared at him as I slowly registered the fact he was trying to ask me permission to date her. "Jay…just no. if you want to date her, go for it. Don't ask me about it!"

Sensei froze, shock crossing his face. "Your Nya's brother?"

I nodded, feeling myself go back into shock. "Apparently. Umm, Zane?" Zane didn't need me to explain what was wrong; he quickly placed his hands on my shoulders, calming me down quickly.

Lloyd turned to face where Ninjago was resting in the far horizon. "We're too late. I failed. Ninjago is doomed."

"You missed one spark. You can still put the fire out. And you're not alone kid. I'm still behind you." I shrugged off Zane to place a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, determination edging my voice.

Jay, Cole, and Zane walked up and placed their hands on his shoulder as well. "We're all behind you Lloyd. Just tell us what to do." Cole softly whispered, not wanting to break the solemness of the moment.

Lloyd limped away, heading to a wreckage that I just now realized was the _Destiny Bounty_. Bending down, he picked up a piece of the ship, staring intently at it. "How are we going to get to Ninjago to ensure that I fulfill my destiny if we're stuck here?"

Now that was a good question. And I had a bad feeling that Misako had the answer to that one.

 **A/N: Done! Next chapter will be the last chapter for this book. I really should think of a title for the third book… oh well. Ummm, can't think of anything to say…Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Yikes! Final chapter for this book. I think I have a name for the third book…. Anyways! Let's see here… umm. Can't think of anything to say…mainly because I kind of want to get this chapter done so that I can work on our favorite ninja ditching school *freezes suddenly as it occurs to me that RandomDragon was reading this…* Pretend I didn't say that! I mean…I have to save them from the serpentine?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen!**

Chapter Thirteen: Wait…impromptu worked, but neatly planned out didn't?!

I wondered if anyone would stop me from attempting to swim across the ocean to get back to Ninjago to save the citizens. They probably would with my hydrophobia. Honestly, I know how to swim, I just don't like water. Standing up, I started to head out to attempt the swim across the water, when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Kai…we do not need you to accidently drown in a frantic attempt to get back to Ninjago to save lives."

Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face Zane. "Fine, but we need to get there somehow." The words were barely out of my mouth when Falcon suddenly turned up, screeching loudly about something. Puzzled, we gathered around Sensei watching the robotic bird fly in circles.

Sensei scratched the back of his head in confusion, staring at the bird. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was trying to show us something important."

With that we stared at each other for five seconds, before bolting for it. A yelp escaped Dr. Julian as he tried to keep up with us. "Hey! What's the rush!?"

Lloyd spun around to look at him, a grin crossing his face. "Falcon helps us by leading us to something or somewhere that can help us in the long run. For example my tree fortress from back when I was evil, your old lab where you built Zane, the umm, _Destiny Bounty_. I think you get the idea now."

I tuned the conversation out as I followed Falcon to who knows where.

…

"Wait! Why did Falcon lead us back to the Temple of Light?" Cole questioned as he bent over to touch his hands to his knees, panting slightly.

Confused, Sensei shook his head, scanning the walls to see if he had missed something of importance. "I have no idea why he led us back here. Perchance there is something written on the walls that can help us?"

I walked through the large marble room, my footsteps thudding loudly against the floor as we scanned each wall for something that can help us. That was when I noticed a painting on the wall that looked like something Min would draw. It was of us slipping our elemental blades into the temples pillars. Puzzled I ran my finger over it, trying to figure things out. "Hey guys! This is a painting of us slipping our elemental blades into the pillars! Think that's important?"

Nods all around as they quickly spread out to look at each pillar. Jay stepped up to the one that he stood next to when we got our blades, squinting at the pillar. "Hey! This one has a slot in it and the symbol for lightning!"

Cole quickly moved to look at the pillar he had stood in front of eyeing it carefully. "Same here! Only the symbol is for earth!"

Zane and I glanced to each other before hurrying over to the pillars we had stood in front of earlier. Pulling out our elemental blades we looked to each other, mentally counting down to zero before shoving our blades into the slots. Immediately the floor opened up and something large and gold rose up to gleam in the sunlight. Well, it would have gleamed if it hadn't been rusty from old age. Sensei stepped forward, awe and recognition in his eyes. "Father's Golden Mech that he used to fight the Overlord the first time around."

Dr. Julian frowned as he eyed the rust bucket. "I fear that eons of discard have left it unusable. Pointless really to go through all this trouble to find it."

Sensei tapped his staff against the floor, a small crease appearing on his forehead as worry began to nag at him. "Perhaps if Lloyd can use his elemental powers to power it up?"

Lloyd nodded his head, and then climbed up into the mech's control booth. He barely settled down into his seat, when the machine rumbled to life, returning back into its former glory. Grinning Jay cupped his hands together around his mouth. "Hey! Lloyd! How does your leg feel now!?"

Lloyd laughed as he lifted the mech's leg up shaking it. "Feels better. Hold on…I think this thing can fly…" A minute later the mech lifted up off the floor half an inch.

I folded my arms as I leaned against a pillar. "Great. One of us can get to Ninjago." The words had barely left me when there was an earth-shaking roar from outside.

Turning around, we headed outside to find the UltraDragon settling down on the ground right outside the temple. Sensei placed his hand on my shoulder, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Looks like we all have a ride back to Ninjago."

…

I stumbled slightly; mortified that Jay was just hit in the face with a blob of Dark Matter. We were trying to help Lloyd climb up the tower to the Overlord, who has now regained his old form. Of course that just means that we had a whole bunch of problems thrown our way. Not only was Nya infected, but only Dareth and Misako were the only ones in all of Ninjago besides us that weren't infected. And Misako can't help us since she is locked inside of a large cage at the bottom of the tower. Cole quickly pulled me back, stopping Jay from punching me in the face. "Go! I'll stay behind and deal with him! Just get Lloyd up to the Overlord!"

Swallowing hard, we hurried up the tower, trusting that Dareth had the stone army occupied. I touched the side of the tower, only to watch it with round eyes as the wall slowly crumbled away from where my hand rested. Yanking it back, I hurried to catch up with Zane and Lloyd, worried about what that meant.

Zane glanced back to see what was taking me so long, and suddenly paled. Leaping forward, he pulled me back behind him. Puzzled by his actions, I turned around to see that Jay and Cole had caught up with us, both of them now being evil. Zane pulled out his shruikens, determination gleaming in his eyes. "Go! I am quite capable of holding our corrupted brothers back!"

Swallowing hard, we charged off leaving him alone to face our two teammates. Lloyd limped up ahead of me, moving quickly. Suddenly a low cracking sound reached my ears. Startled, I looked down to see that the step I was standing on was giving away from beneath me. "Lloyd! Help!"

Lloyd spun around and quickly grabbed my hand, just as several steps behind me and the one I was standing on gave way. The acidic smell of smoke filled our nostrils as we scrambled backwards. Heart thudding from my near plummet to my death, I looked up to see that Zane now had been evilized and was glaring at us, with Jay and Cole standing on either side of him. Lloyd placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Come on Kai. They can't get to us from over there. They're trapped now."

I clenched my fist, worry dancing in my eyes. "Yeah, but we're trapped too. And the overlord is trapped with us."

Lloyd smirked, a half laugh escaping him. "Not entirely sure he's trapped though. What with those wings of his. Come on. We have to defeat him now."

I nodded in agreement, glancing back at the yawning gap between us and our friends. "What do you think happened back there?"

Lloyd dropped his hand so as to grasp my arm, his fingers digging into my arm. "I honestly think that what happened is what you learned when you went into the past. As our friends turn evil, you become more and more unbalanced. That's why it smells like smoke. You're not balanced anymore."

I gulped at that, but continued walking on towards the final battle.

…

I flinched as the Overlord laughed at Lloyd, then opened his mouth wide and swallowed the kid. A cry of horror escaped me even as the ground around me crumbled away from beneath me. Just as I thought I was going to fall to my death, again, a bright golden light surged out of the Overlord, causing him to explode. A large gold dragon surged forward, snatching me up and tossing me onto its back, where someone wearing a gold ninja gi was sitting. Shifting, I glanced back down in time to see a large wave of light slamming forth into the darkness, purging the darkness out of Ninjago.

"Seriously? We make two perfectly good thought out plan…and it takes us doing an impromptu one to save the day!?" I yelled as I watched the tower crumble into nothing, and the citizens of Ninjago return to normal.

"I know right? Also…Kai? Can you not yell in my ears?" The gold ninja asked in Lloyd's voice.

Freezing, I turned to stare at him, shock slipping into my voice. "Lloyd? That you?"

Twisting around, the gold ninja turned to face me, a pair of familiar green eyes peering out towards me. "Yeah…no idea what happened back there. I just threw everything I had into my powers and next thing I know, well. I was rescuing you from your out of control powers again. You really need to invest into a parachute."

We landed right then, next to the UltraDragon. Dr. Julian was hugging Zane, while Nya stood by Jay and his parents. Cole was talking animatedly to Lou about something…I think I heard him mention something about dancing? Sensei was over by where Misako's cage used to be, helping her back up to her feet. As the dragon disappeared, dropping us to the ground, Nya rushed over and tackled me.

"Kai! You're ok!" Nya then burst into tears burying her head into my shoulder.

Uncertain on what to do, I lifted my hand up and patted her on the head. "It's ok…um. Lloyd? Help?"

"Kai, Lloyd ain't here." "Sorry, but she's your sister."

Everyone froze, before turning to stare at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled sheepishly, before pulling his new hood off. "Hi guys. I know, new look. Sorry."

Misako and Sensei quickly pulled him to them, hugging their relative tightly. I chuckled as I watched them interact wondering if everyone was going to expect Nya and I to act like that more often now that they knew we were siblings. I hope not. We've been acting like we do back home the entire time. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't figured it out on their own.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Garmadon's voice suddenly sliced through the air.

Startled, we spun around to find Garmadon stumbling out of the wreckage of the tower. Of course that wasn't the only thing that we noticed. We also noticed that he had been purified from the evil in his blood. Sensei walked over and quickly hugged his brother. "It's good to have you back brother."

Confused, Garmadon looked down and very quickly noticed that he was normal again. Something that he hasn't been since he was very young. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he quickly pulled his wife and son into an embrace. Wrapping her arms around him, Misako buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. Garmadon gently stroked her hair, a warm smile on his face. "It's good to be back."

Jay tilted his head to the side, his facial expression giving his intentions away. Walking over, I quickly nudged him. "Leave them alone Jay. We can dogpile them later."

Jay sighed as he turned around to face me, the rest of our friends quickly joining us. Cole shoved his hands into his pockets as he glances back at the happy reunion taking place. "Well, I had quite an adventure with you guys."

Zane frowned as he reached up and stroked Falcon. "Do you think we will have more adventures coming up in our lives?"

Cole nodded, hope dancing in his eyes. "I hope so. I don't think I have any skills for any other life."

Jay quickly shook his head. "No, I am sure we can find a way to use our skills in other careers."

I had to agree with Jay on this one. Tilting my head up, I allowed a small smile to cross my face. "I agree with Jay. Some of our lessons we learned were for everyday life." Hums of acknowledgement rippled forth as we stood quietly, observing the beauty of the now peaceful country of Ninjago. Placing my chin on top of Nya's hair, I smiled confidently. "Besides. Danger could arise in the form of a new enemy, or the Overlord could come back. Making it so that Ninjago still needs us, as ninja."

Silence fell as we looked upon the destroyed, and yet beautiful, city, smiles dancing on our faces. With my sister and brothers next to me, there wasn't anything that we couldn't do.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, everyone now knows that Kai and Nya are siblings. Also now we know what happens when Kai is unbalanced…and Lloyd joined Jay in teasing Kai about needing a parachute. Then again he nearly fell to his death like twice during the final battle. I'll see you all later, in the next book! Which will either be** _ **Back in my days: Book 3: Protecting the Green Ninja**_ **or,** _ **Back in my days: Book 3: Battling the Virus**_ **or maybe something completely different. I can't really decide which one to use.**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
